L'Ombre du Temps
by Taranis K
Summary: [UA] "Aux jours à venir, À ceux qui ne sont plus, Le temps des oppresseurs est bientôt révolu. Nous chasserons l'Ombre, Notre bien, nous reprendrons, Par le sang et l'acier, chez nous, nous reviendrons." (Chant de ralliement de la Cause). Déterminée et résolue, Nojiko se jura de ne jamais abandonner la Cause, qu'importent les conséquences.
1. Prologue

_Cette fiction est apparue un beau matin, sans que je ne demande rien. Ce sera particulièrement sombre, et si ce prologue ne le montre pas vraiment, la première partie entrera directement dans le sujet. Soyez-en avertis._

 _Présence de différents pairings, je vous laisse le soin de découvrir. Certains sont déjà établis, d'autres se créeront par la suite._

 _Suite de la fiction_ Les Accords du Cœur _d'_ Illheart _. Si la lire n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre cette fiction, elle vous permettra de mieux saisir certaines allusions et le passé de certains personnages. Vous faites comme vous le sentez._

 _J'adopte également un format assez différent de ce que j'ai pu faire avant, notamment avec des chapitres relativement courts (je table sur une moyenne comprise entre 500 et 1500 mots). J'espère que cela plaira._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Prologue

* * *

« Aux jours à venir,

À ceux qui ne sont plus,

Le temps des oppresseurs est bientôt révolu.

.

Nous chasserons l'Ombre

Notre bien, nous reprendrons

Par le sang et l'acier, chez nous, nous reviendrons.

.

Gloire au Temps ! Gloire à toi, ô Temps !

En ton illustre honneur, buvons, chantons pour toi

Nous, enfants de cette terre, combattons sans répit

Jusqu'à ce que les cieux nous accueillent en leur nuit.

.

C'est notre terre et nous la guérirons

De la peste qui ronge nos rêves et nos passions.

.

Gloire au Temps ! Gloire à toi, ô Temps !

En ton illustre honneur, buvons, chantons pour toi

Nous, fils de cette terre, combattons sans répit

Jusqu'à ce que les cieux nous accueillent en leur nuit.

.

Aux jours à venir,

À ceux qui ne sont plus,

Le temps des oppresseurs est bientôt révolu. »

.

 _Chant de ralliement de la Cause (par K.S)_

.

* * *

 _J'offre des cookies à celui ou celle qui découvre la référence de cette chanson. Même si j'ai adapté les paroles, la base n'est pas de moi._

 _J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu._

 _See ya !_


	2. Partie 1

_Heya !_

 _Comme dit dans le prologue, cette fic sera sombre, et cette première partie le montre parfaitement. Non, ce ne sera pas joyeux, je tiens à prévenir._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 1

* * *

La nuit règne, sombre souveraine de ces terres désolées. Pas une lueur ne trouble sa domination absolue pas même la lune, absente depuis des temps lointains. Rien ne s'oppose à cette dictature de ténèbres. La mort fauche les rebelles, implacable.

La ville ressemble à un champ de ruines. Les décombres s'amoncèlent, amas de pierres informes. Pas âme qui vive ne s'aventure dans les rues. Les maisons ont éteint depuis des heures leurs lumières, leurs portes sont verrouillées à double tour. Personne ne sort. Personne ne jette un œil à la fenêtre. Personne ne souhaite attirer l'attention de la milice.

La terreur s'est installée, vicieuse et perfide. Elle s'est nichée dans le cœur des habitants, pris racine. Elle se réjouit silencieusement, guide leurs actions contraintes et craintives. Fidèle alliée de la nuit, elle n'oublie personne, s'arrange pour que tous vivent la peur au ventre.

Toi-même tu ne peux t'empêcher de jeter anxieusement des regards autour de toi. Ta seule présence dans les rues à cette heure-ci te vaudrait une exécution sans sommation. La loi t'interdit d'être dehors, mais tu n'en tiens pas rigueur. Tu as cessé de suivre le comportement de la parfaite citoyenne que la société t'impose depuis des années. Tu as brisé les barreaux de ta cage et pris ton envol. À tout moment tu peux te faire tuer. Les motifs seraient multiples. Rébellion, haute trahison, complot, violation des lois, et tu en passes des meilleures. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Un cri déchirant s'élève dans l'air. Il te transperce le cœur, tu te sens saigner de l'intérieur. La souffrance et un mal-être profond t'habitent. Tu chasses les larmes qui menacent de poindre à tes yeux. Tu culpabilises alors que tu accélères le pas. _Par pitié, meurs rapidement…_ C'est la seule chose que tu oses espérer. Tu sais qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant. Personne n'échappe à la milice. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est prier que ses souffrances soient abrégées au plus vite afin qu'il ne connaisse jamais les heures innombrables de torture qui l'attendent.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'en vouloir, de te reprocher sa capture. Il t'a sauvée. Sabo s'est sacrifié pour toi, afin que tu puisses fuir avec ce sac. Tu le serres d'ailleurs fermement contre toi, de peur qu'il se volatilise. Tu te jures d'accomplir ta mission, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu refuses d'abandonner, et encore moins après cet acte suicidaire de ton ami.

Un tir retentit, des nouveaux cris s'élèvent, de colère et de rage cette fois-ci. Une larme échappe à ta vigilance et coule le long de ta joue. Le soulagement t'envahit alors. Un très léger sourire ourle tes lèvres. Tu adresses un regard au ciel sombre, le remerciant. Tu te complais dans cette illusion. Bien que tu aies parfaitement connaissance de l'absence d'une quelconque divinité, tu continues de te bercer avec. Tu considères l'intervention d'Usopp comme la providence. Il a sauvé Sabo des griffes perfides de l'ennemi.

Pourtant, et tu le sais, personne ne tire les ficelles. Aucun dé n'est jeté pour décider de ton destin. Comme tous les autres qui poursuivent la Cause, vous croyez en votre libre-arbitre. La milice ne vous le retirera jamais, pas plus que l'Ombre.

Ta confiance ravivée, tu poursuis ta route. Tu tends l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui t'avertirait d'un danger, mais le silence règne. Tu bifurques à droite, t'engageant dans une ruelle étroite. D'un pas assuré, tu avances, déterminée. Tu ne failliras pas. Jamais. Tu l'as promis sur la tombe de ta défunte mère. Au diable la prudence et le respect des lois. Tu ne trahiras jamais la Cause. Elle est la ligne directrice de ta vie désormais, et ce sac que tu tiens fermement contient son avenir.

Là. Tu es arrivée. Tu ralentis progressivement, sur tes gardes. Tu observes minutieusement les alentours. Les toits, les fenêtres, tous les endroits susceptibles d'abriter dans l'obscurité des soldats prêts à te sauter à la gorge. Mais rien. Tu n'aperçois rien de dangereux. Alors, discrètement, tu frappes trois petits coups contre la porte devant laquelle tu t'es arrêtée. Les secondes s'égrènent lentement, la tension monte sans raison. Tu n'oses même pas respirer, de peur que tout bascule subitement.

Puis tu entends des cliquetis métalliques. La porte s'ouvre et tu rentres sans quitter la ruelle des yeux. Tu refermes derrière toi. Tu t'autorises alors à inspirer profondément, à relâcher la pression.

« Nojiko.

Malgré ce calme habituel, tu ressens sans peine le profond soulagement qu'éprouve Kuzan à ton égard. Tu es rentrée en vie. D'autres n'auront pas cette chance. Tu te tournes vers lui, mais tu ne souris pas. Tes yeux ouvrent la voie sur la tristesse qui te ronge.

– … Sabo ?

La demande de Kuzan ressemble à un murmure, comme s'il peine à vouloir affirmer cette nouvelle perte. Lentement, tu hoches la tête.

– Mort. Usopp s'en est chargé.

Il acquiesce, n'ajoute rien. Tout comme toi, il considère cela comme une chance inestimable. Dans votre situation, vous vous contentez de peu. Vous n'avez pas le choix pour combattre le désespoir qui vous guette. Mourir abattu par l'un des vôtres, c'est l'une des meilleures choses qui puissent vous arriver.

– Est-ce que tu l'as ?

– Sabo me l'a confié avant de… commences-tu à expliquer. Je l'ai, oui.

Tu ne veux pas concrétiser à voix haute sa disparition. Par automatisme, tu rassures ta prise sur le sac.

À nouveau, Kuzan s'abstient de toute réflexion. Malgré ses airs détachés et nonchalants, il saisit aisément ce que son entourage ressent. Il fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse, et n'a pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Doucement, il pose sa main sur ton épaule en signe de soutien.

– Viens, ne restons pas là. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Tu ne peux que confirmer ses dires et tu le suis. Votre planque est un peu plus loin, protégée par différents pièges. Peut-être est-ce de la paranoïa, mais vous renforcez constamment la sécurité tout en conservant une voie de repli. Vous préférez prévenir le moindre risque d'un commun accord. La Cause ne doit jamais faillir.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette première partie, volontairement floue sur certains points, vous plaira et vous incitera à découvrir la suite._

 _Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier sur cette fic, tout dépendra du temps que j'arrive à me dégager._ Vice Vital _reste ma priorité numéro 1, mais j'essaierai tout de même de poster une fois par semaine. Dans tous les cas, je noterai mes avancements sur mon profil._

 _See ya !_


	3. Partie 2

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour ses deux adorables reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 2

* * *

Le cœur lourd, tu t'assois à la table ronde. Tous n'attendaient plus que toi, et tu sens le regard intense de Koala fixé sur toi. Tu n'as même pas besoin de te tourner vers elle pour deviner son désarroi, sa tristesse, sa peine. Elle cherche en toi une réponse que tu ne veux pas lui donner. Tu souffres pour elle, tu as honte. Sans toi, Sabo serait encore en vie. Il ne serait pas sacrifié pour te sauver.

Tu t'en veux, forcément. Tu te sens responsable. Leur amour était si pur, un exemple pour vous tous. Vous essayiez tous de leur ressembler, d'atteindre une relation aussi belle. Tu regrettes, tu songes que tu aurais dû l'empêcher de courir vers la milice pour te permettre de fuir. Mais c'est inutile. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Le passé est immuable, et tu dois aller de l'avant. Koala ne t'en voudra pas, tu le sais. Tu devines déjà ce qu'elle te dira pour atténuer ta culpabilité. _« Profite de la vie que Sabo t'a offerte. Ne t'en veux pas, il a toujours été comme ça. Il a toujours fait passer les autres avant lui-même. »_ Tu lèves alors la tête, lui adresses un regard profondément navré. Tu implores son pardon tandis que tu haïs ta faiblesse. Si tu avais été plus forte, tu aurais échappé à la milice sans aide extérieure.

Ses yeux vides poignardent ton cœur déjà lacéré par ta propre souffrance. Tu ne vois aucune larme elle a déjà bien trop pleuré. Le mois dernier elle perdait son père, Jinbei maintenant son âme sœur. Tu te mords la lèvre, tes poings se serrent sur tes genoux. Inlassablement, cette question résonne dans ta tête, te hante sans relâche : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la paix s'acharne-t-elle à vous fuir ? Pourquoi la milice arrache-t-elle toutes ces vies ? Pourquoi votre amour ne peut-il conduire qu'à votre perte ? Pourquoi… ?

Tu connais la réponse pourtant. L'Ombre. Elle règne, domine toute vie sur cette terre. Elle oblige chacun à se soumettre. Elle impose sa désolation, et le monde n'est plus que ruine depuis son arrivée. Elle s'est installée, vicieuse, sournoise, alors que tous se pensaient saufs. Désormais, elle contrôle le destin de tous. Ou plutôt, elle s'en efforce. La Cause se dresse face à elle, droite et fière, ignorant ses innombrables blessures. Elle ne ploie pas le genou face à l'Ombre, elle résiste.

Jamais ta détermination ne faiblit. L'Ombre doit être vaincue. Sa disparition signifiera alors le retour de la paix, et la fin de cette lente agonie. Tu as hâte de retrouver une pleine liberté, cette sensation de sortir dans la rue sans craindre d'être fusillée. Et surtout, tu as hâte de sentir à nouveau les rayons du soleil caresser ta peau, le vent souffler dans tes cheveux. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que le soleil te manquerait autant. Tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne chérissais pas assez les choses les plus essentielles. La beauté d'un lever de soleil réchaufferait ton cœur, mais tu dois te contenter des rares photographies et peintures qui n'ont pas été brûlées par la milice.

Le gouvernement, gangréné par l'Ombre, ordonne la destruction des arts qui rappellent le monde d'avant commande l'exécution de tous les opposants au régime. La milice obéit aveuglément. Posséder un livre est devenu un crime, au même titre que la pratique de l'art, ou même le simple fait d'apprécier l'art.

Alors vous en avez fait votre cri de ralliement. Sabo et Koala, deux âmes pures de la Cause, ont écrit un chant qui vous rassemble. Les paroles sont claires, sans ambiguïté. L'oppresseur chutera, quoi qu'il en coûte. Seul le Temps mérite d'être célébré.

– Nojiko ?

Tu reprends pied dans la réalité, tu relèves la tête. Tous les regards sont tournés vers toi, alors tu te secoues un peu, tu récupères tes esprits. Tu abandonnes tes pensées, tandis qu'inconsciemment, tes mains se sont resserrées autour du sac que tu n'as pas lâché.

Tu aperçois ta sœur, Nami. Tu lis l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette. Prenant sur toi, tu lui souris doucement pour la rassurer. Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse passagère. Sombrer dans la culpabilité te condamnera, et tu t'y refuses. Sabo ne t'a pas sauvée pour que tu glisses lentement dans le désespoir.

Une main gênée et hésitante se pose sur ton épaule pour te soutenir. Tu remercies silencieusement Paulie qui essaie de te réconforter comme il peut. Tu lui en es reconnaissante, car tu connais ses difficultés avec la gente féminine.

Vivi t'observe dans un mélange de sérieux et détermination. Elle te rappelle que l'abandon n'est pas une solution. Baisser les bras offrirait une victoire à l'Ombre et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Kuzan, malgré ses airs impassibles, te couve du regard. Il est un peu votre père à tous au sein de la Cause. Il est le plus âgé, le plus ancien aussi. Même si personne ne s'impose comme chef, vous le respectez particulièrement et attendez toujours ses conseils. Il ressemble à votre voie de la raison.

Tu remarques alors les absents. Kaku, ce rouquin solitaire qui est un pilier inébranlable, toujours là pour aider les autres. Robin, cette ancienne danseuse étoile qui continue d'exercer son art dans des salles de spectacle clandestines. Ta sœur ne semble pas s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir, alors tu ne t'en soucies pas. Usopp, ce dessinateur qui respire la joie de vivre et l'optimiste. Il est une grande bouffée d'air frais pour vous tous.

C'est ta famille. Ce petit groupe que tu chéris plus que tout. La Cause comporte bien plus de membres, bien que votre nombre décroisse de jour en jour à cause de la milice. Vous vous êtes répartis en divisons pour plus de discrétion. Il est plus difficile d'attraper des petits groupes qui se fondent dans la masse.

Tu poses le sac sur la table. À vrai dire, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il contient. Sabo t'a demandé de l'amener à la Cause, et tu as obtempéré sans poser de question. Tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu as confiance en ton ami.

Tu déglutis, espère que ta voix ne sera pas tremblotante. Tu refoules ta peine.

– Sabo m'a confié ce sac, en me disant à quel point c'est important.

Tu refuses de parler de lui au passé, comme si cela suffirait à le ramener parmi vous. Action vaine, tu le sais parfaitement.

Kuzan acquiesce et récupère délicatement le sac. La tension se fait sentir, tous les regards sont braqués sur lui. Vous attendez tous la réponse à cette question qui vous brûle les lèvres : que contient cette poche de toile ?

Un livre à la couverture de cuir est alors posé, suivi d'une pochette. Rien de plus. Aussitôt, Nami s'empare de l'ouvrage interdit tandis que Vivi s'attèle à la découverte du dossier. Ta sœur le parcourt rapidement et petit à petit, son visage s'illumine sous l'emprise de la stupeur.

– C'est l'Histoire du Temps, annonce fébrilement ta sœur, comme si elle tenait un joyau entre ses mains. On pourra sûrement y trouver une solution !

– L'Histoire du Temps ? répète Pauly, suspicieux. Est-ce que ça serait…

– Oui, c'est l'Histoire du Temps de Joy Boy. La véritable histoire.

L'effarement vous gagne tous. Ce livre est une rareté sans nom, imprimé en très peu d'exemplaires et qui valait des millions sur le marché noir avant que l'Ombre ne s'efforce de les détruire jusqu'au dernier. Tu ne pensais pas avoir un jour le privilège d'en voir un, d'avoir l'opportunité de le lire. Tu les pensais tous disparus.

L'espoir ne s'est pas éteint, tu en as là une nouvelle preuve. Koala sourit tristement, fière de son amour perdu. Sabo a réussi l'impossible.

– Et toi, Vivi ?

Tu n'as pas pu retenir ta question, tu veux savoir ce que contient cette pochette. Tu préfères ne rien imaginer pour ne pas être déçue. Le dossier entre les mains, elle vous observe un à un. Tu sens son hésitation, elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

– Ce sont des informations sur un convoi de prisonniers pour leur exécution de demain.

La soudaine joie s'est évaporée, brutalement rattrapée par la réalité. Ce livre, même s'il peut vous aider, n'empêchera pas les morts de se poursuivre. Plusieurs de vos amis font sûrement partis de ces condamnés. Tous n'ont pas eu la chance de Sabo.

Ta bouche s'assèche. Tu as peur des prochains dires de Vivi. Tu es effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait révéler.

– Ace, Luffy et Zoro en font partie.

Un hoquet te saisit, et tu la dévisages, stupéfaite, horrifiée. Ce sentiment se répand autour de la table. Ta sœur s'est décomposée, soudainement blanche. Les larmes ont finalement perlé au coin des yeux de Koala.

En plus de leur apporter un espoir impossible avec ce livre, Sabo leur offrait l'occasion de sauver trois des leurs. Il s'était même sacrifié afin de permettre le sauvetage de ses deux frères.

Le regard entendu que vous partagez tous coupe court à la discussion. Il n'y a pas de question à se poser, pas plus qu'il n'y a de place pour l'hésitation. Vous intercepterez ce convoi, et vous les sauverez.

* * *

 _Quelques éléments explicatifs se sont glissés dans cette partie, on commence à comprendre davantage la situation. Naturellement, ça reste toujours sombre, et ça ne s'améliorera pas._

 _Merci également à_ Illheart _pour me laisser adapter à cette histoire la relation entre Nami et Robin issue de sa fic_ Les Accords du Cœur _. Merci petit poisson :)_

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	4. Partie 3

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour ta review et voilà enfin le chapitre que tu attendais. Si j'arrêtais de te teaser, serais-tu moins impatiente ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 3

* * *

Tu essaies de calmer ta respiration fébrile, mais rien n'y fait. La peur étreint tes tripes pendant que tu attends le signal. Dans quelques minutes à peine, ton sort sera scellé. Mourir ou survivre, voici les choix qui s'offrent à toi. Tu déglutis difficilement en repensant au couteau plaqué sur ton avant-bras et dissimulé sous ton pull. Kaku, rentré de sa mission pour participer au sauvetage, te l'a donné peu avant le départ.

 _« Je prie pour qu'il te soit inutile. »_

Toi aussi tu pries en ce sens. Tu fixes le ciel noir, adressant tes volontés à cette divinité inexistante que tu implores sans cesse. Tu finis par les destiner au Temps lui-même, bien que cette tentative soit vaine. Tu espères ne pas avoir à te servir de cette lame mais d'une certaine façon, tu te sens rassurée par sa présence. Si jamais la milice t'attrape, tu pourras mettre fin à tes jours immédiatement. Ils ne tireront ainsi rien de toi, car tu refuses de trahir la Cause.

Tu jettes un regard à Kaku, dissimulé contre un mur. Il paraît si calme, mais cela ne t'étonne pas. Avant l'avènement de l'Ombre, il travaillait parmi les forces spéciales du gouvernement. Il est habitué aux missions dangereuses, il connaît parfaitement les risques. Garder son sang-froid est une seconde nature pour lui. Il t'impressionne un peu par moments.

Une fois, tu l'as aperçu par mégarde torse nu, lui qui se montre toujours pudique. Alors que tu t'apprêtais à te confondre en excuses, tu t'es figée. Tu as perdu tes mots lorsque tu as vu les cicatrices qui parcouraient sa peau.

Kaku t'a expliqué leur histoire. Il t'a raconté sa vie. Il a déserté les forces spéciales en tuant ses collègues soudainement devenus ses ennemis parce qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre à fusiller sa petite sœur, coupable de posséder un livre de comptines. Il a désespérément fui avec elle avant d'être rattrapés par la milice.

Tu te souviens avoir laissé s'échapper quelques larmes en entendant pour la première fois son passé. À aucun moment tu ne t'es doutée qu'il ait vécu des évènements aussi tragiques. Cela t'a cruellement rappelé que l'Ombre n'épargne personne.

La sœur de Kaku a été abattue, et lui emprisonné, puis torturé pour sa trahison. Il ne doit son salut qu'à l'un de ses amis, Jyabura, qui l'a sorti de là et s'est échappé avec lui pour rallier la Cause.

Le rouquin connaît les méthodes de la milice, alors tu lui demandes souvent des conseils. Et s'il te suggère de te suicider, tu sais que tu ferais mieux de l'écouter. Il a survécu à l'enfer, alors tu as confiance en son expérience et tu l'écoutes sans sourciller.

Tu inspires profondément. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser de façon aussi sinistre. Tu dois croire que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu l'as promis à ta mère sur sa tombe. Tu ne mourras pas tant que l'Ombre dominera. Tu achèveras ses espérances, et Nami partage tes convictions.

Elle est allongée sur le toit avec Robin toutes deux observent les rues, guettant le passage du convoi. Tu pries pour leur survie. Tu supplies qui veut t'entendre de les laisser en vie. Tu ne supporteras pas leur perte. Tu as déjà cru perdre ta sœur et tu ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Tu ne remercieras jamais assez la danseuse étoile de t'avoir ramené Nami avec qui tu avais perdu contact. Elle n'avait pas accepté la mort de votre mère, et elle avait coupé les ponts. Tu étais désespérée à l'époque, et tu avais cru à un mirage lorsque tu l'avais revue.

Tu aperçois Kuzan te faire des signes et tu hoches la tête. Tes mains se resserrent sur la crosse de ton pistolet. Tu sais t'en servir, tu as appris. Usopp est un merveilleux professeur et un tireur hors pair. Même si tu ignores où il se trouve, tu sais parfaitement qu'il est en position, prêt à faire feu pour vous couvrir. Il est votre précieux sniper, celui qui vous assure une voie de repli, celui qui vous abat lorsque la milice vous arrête. Son âme baigne dans le sang de ses proches, mais il ne s'en plaint jamais. Il continue de sourire et d'observer la situation sous un angle optimiste. Tu ignores comment il fait, mais tu apprécies la joie qui émane de lui malgré sa souffrance intérieure. Tu te concentres d'ailleurs dessus pour te calmer et te sentir en confiance.

Tu repousses l'hésitation. D'ici peu, l'assaut débutera. Intense, bref, sanglant, meurtrier. Ta mission est simple : détourner l'attention de la milice pendant que Vivi et Koala se faufilent entre les tirs pour libérer vos amis. Vous n'avez qu'un objectif en tête, accomplir ce pourquoi Sabo s'est sacrifié. Vous refusez de tout votre être l'échec.

– … Prête, No' ?

Tu tournes la tête vers ce murmure hésitant, tu regardes Paulie. Tu acquiesces sans attendre, parce que le moindre doute te sera fatal. Tu refuses de faillir.

– Ne meurs pas, Paulie.

Vous avez tous les deux quelque chose à perdre. Toi, ta sœur. Lui, Kaku, dont l'amour mutuel n'a échappé à personne. Leur relation, bien que discrète, apporte de la légèreté dans votre quotidien. Tu espères seulement que cette fois-ci, leur histoire commune pourra se terminer par _« Et ils vécurent heureux »_. C'est utopiste, improbable. Une douce illusion dans laquelle tu te berce, et qui te détruira lorsqu'elle se brisera. Tu en as plus qu'assez d'assister à l'agonie de tes proches.

– Toi non plus, No'. Cette fois-ci, on rentre tous ensemble.

Tu aimerais le lui confirmer, mais tu n'y arrives pas.

Hier, tu perdais Sabo, et cette question te hante : qui perdras-tu aujourd'hui ?

* * *

 _Oui, il faudra attendre la Partie 4 pour avoir l'attaque. Je reste sur un format de chapitres relativement court, donc j'ai préféré coupé la scène en deux._

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	5. Partie 4

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _D'ailleurs, après de folles discussions avec_ Illheart _, sa fiction en trois parties_ Les Accords du Cœur _est en fait le prequel de celle-ci. Ne pas l'avoir lue ne gêne pas la compréhension globale, mais permet de mieux comprendre les relations déjà installées._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 4

* * *

Tu te jettes à terre pour esquiver un tir qui te frôle. Ton cœur bat à vive allure tandis que les balles fusent dans tous les sens. Il martèle ta poitrine, et ta respiration sifflante l'accompagne dans un ballet intense. Les mains serrées sur la crosse de ton pistolet que tu refuses de lâcher, tu te glisses à l'abri derrière un muret.

Tu tentes péniblement de respirer un grand coup pour calmer les tremblements de tes mains. Tu n'es pas une combattante. Avant de rejoindre la Cause, tu n'avais même jamais tenu d'arme à feu. Avant que l'Ombre s'abatte, tu menais une paisible vie de famille. Tu étais heureuse dans ce restaurant que tu tenais avec Sanji. Ta fille Belladone te comblait de joie. À présent, tu deviens ce que ta tendre mère haïssait, une tueuse, mais tu sais qu'elle ne te le reproche pas. Tu luttes. Pour ta survie, pour celle de ta famille, de tes amis. Pour celle du monde.

Aujourd'hui, tu assassines pour arracher trois vies à l'Ombre. Tu le fais pour tes proches. Tu ne le regrettes pas. Tu refuses de culpabiliser pour ça. C'est marche ou crève, et tu le sais. Les soldats n'hésiteront pas à t'abattre, parce que tu es une rebelle. Tu t'opposes au système, tu violes sans vergogne les lois liberticides instaurées. Alors non, tu ne vacilles pas. Tu tires avec détermination, parce que tu n'acceptes pas ce monde dans lequel tu vis, ce monde qui t'a arraché ton compagnon et ta fille.

Tu guettes une ouverture. Kaku et Kuzan maintiennent un feu nourri sur la milice qui s'est réfugiée derrière le camion. Vivi et Koala attendent le bon moment pour secourir vos amis. Paulie se faufile discrètement pour essayer de les prendre à revers. Ta sœur est restée sur les toits, elle observe les alentours pour vous prévenir de l'arrivée de renforts ennemis. Robin couvre Usopp dont le rôle de sniper se révèle encore une fois crucial. La moindre inattention de votre part vous condamnera.

Un cri de douleur s'élève et tu en profites. Tu tires plusieurs balles vers les miliciens qui ont abandonné leur abri pour échapper à Paulie. Rapidement, plusieurs d'entre eux tombent à terre, abattus par Usopp, toujours aussi précis et efficace. Vivi et Koala s'élancent. Tu peines à respirer, tant votre situation tient à un fil.

– Renforts à l'est ! Moins de trois minutes !

La voix de ta sœur te glace les sangs. Dans moins de trois minutes, l'ennemi vous submergera par le nombre. Vous devez en terminer au plus vite.

Mais tout s'emballe. Les secondes s'égrènent à une vitesse folle et Koala peine à défaire les liens qui retiennent vos amis enchaînés. L'annonce des renforts a ravivé l'ardeur de la milice, tu aperçois Kaku qui se démène comme un beau diable malgré la balle logée dans son épaule.

La peur se rappelle à toi alors que tu continues de tirer. Tu t'arrêtes pour recharger tes munitions. Tu sens les évènements te glisser entre les doigts. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi jamais un plan ne se déroule-t-il sans encombre ? Pourquoi la tragédie s'impose-t-elle constamment à vous ?

Puis la déferlante s'abat sur vous au même moment où Koala crie victoire. Elle a réussi, mais le temps vous a rattrapés. Les renforts sont là, ils vous envahissent, vous acculent.

Et tu cries. Tu hurles de désespoir le nom de Koala. Elle se retourne mais c'est trop tard. Elle ne peut pas échapper à la balle. Les larmes te gagnent.

Le choc et la stupeur t'étourdissent et un sanglot se bloque dans ta gorge alors que Vivi la bouscule brutalement. Le projectile meurtrier se fiche dans sa poitrine, elle crache du sang sous les yeux effarés de Koala. Elle bégaye des mots vainement.

Paulie surgit alors, attrape la rouquine miraculée pour la sortir de là. Il abat froidement le soldat qui a assassiné Vivi. Kaku le couvre, s'assure qu'aucun d'eux ne meure.

Le repli est sonné. Vos amis sont libres, vous devez fuir désormais. Fuir avant que d'autres morts ne pavent votre journée.

Reprenant ton courage à deux mains, chassant ta peine inutile, tu tires à nouveau. Tu cherches à te dresser comme un rempart protecteur. Tu ne veux pas abandonner quelqu'un d'autre. Tu implores le Temps de se montrer clément.

Un hurlement broie ton cœur déjà meurtri et tu te fais violence pour ne pas t'effondrer. Tu n'y croies pas. Tu ne veux pas y croire. Mais les cris se poursuivent. Tu entends très clairement Luffy appeler son frère, il s'en arrache les cordes vocales. Le visage déchiré, Zoro le retient et l'oblige à le suivre pour ne pas le perdre également.

Luffy se débat, il refuse de laisser Ace derrière lui. Tu défaillis. Les balles criblent son dos, et la vie l'a déjà quitté. Tu te retiens de pleurer, parce que tu ne peux pas te le permettre maintenant.

Usopp continue de vous couvrir. Il vous offre votre échappatoire. Il sera le dernier à quitter sa position. Ce constat étreint ce qu'il te reste de cœur ; tu as peur pour lui. Tu t'obstines à penser qu'il s'en sortira, comme toujours. Alors pourquoi cette crainte te pèse autant ?

La main qui se pose sur ton épaule te fait sursauter mais tu reconnais Kuzan. Tu hoches la tête et tu coures. Les ordres sont clairs. Vous vous dispersez pour semer l'ennemi, et les survivants se retrouveront à la planque.

Alors tu fais la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire. Tu disparais dans les rues.

* * *

 _Règle n°1 : on n'assassine pas l'auteur, même s'il existe un nombre incalculable de raisons pour le faire._

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	6. Partie 5

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 5

* * *

Tu murmures des mots doux à Koala qui pleure contre toi. Elle culpabilise, comme toi tu as culpabilisé pour la mort de Sabo, mais elle n'a pas personne auprès de qui chercher le pardon. Au sein de la Cause, Vivi n'a ni famille, ni amour. Depuis qu'elle vous a rejoints, elle s'est dévoué corps et âme à votre rébellion.

À vrai dire, ta formule est incorrecte. Elle n'a pas rejoint la Cause. Elle l'a fondée avec d'autres personnes qui ont partagé ses opinions. Déterminée, loyale, investie, Vivi a toujours tout donné pour lutter contre l'Ombre, tel un pilier inébranlable. Pour toi qui as appris à la connaître, cela ne te surprend pas. Elle a considéré cette mission comme son fardeau, le poids dont elle devait se racheter.

Elle a été membre de ce gouvernement désormais corrompu. Le nom de sa famille n'est pas inconnu en politique et elle a occupé des fonctions importantes en tant que ministre. Dès que l'Ombre s'est imposée, elle s'est révoltée et a aussitôt été accusée de haute trahison. Elle a fui mais cela n'a été que pour mieux contre-attaquer. Elle a fomenté sa riposte, rassemblé des personnes qui refusent de vivre dans ce monde d'horreur. Ensemble, ils ont fondé la Cause et n'ont jamais cessé de lutter, malgré les pertes essuyées.

De par sa droiture, Vivi est un modèle pour vous tous. Un exemple que vous souhaitez suivre, auquel vous désirez rendre hommage. Elle s'est sacrifié pour Koala parce qu'elle a refusé de voir la milice arracher une nouvelle vie. Elle a accepté l'idée de mourir depuis des années, et elle n'a pas eu peur. La façon dont elle s'est interposée, c'était un réflexe. Elle a agi par automatisme pour sauver son amie.

Koala ne doit pas s'en vouloir. La faute ne lui incombe pas, mais tu sais que cela prendra du temps. Toi-même tu acceptes encore difficilement le choix de Sabo. Tu t'efforces cependant d'aller de l'avant, parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Se morfondre trop longuement te condamnera.

Tu continues de la rassurer alors que ton regard se perd vers un couloir. Sans même le voir ou l'entendre, tu devines la souffrance qu'éprouve en ce moment Luffy. La mort d'Ace le bouleverse déjà profondément, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a appris celle de Sabo en rentrant à leur planque. Son monde s'est brutalement effondré. En à peine deux jours, il a perdu ses deux frères, les deux personnes qui importent le plus à ses yeux.

Sans Zoro, il serait mort également. Il n'aurait pas laissé Ace derrière lui, et la milice l'aurait abattu. Il est dévasté, seul son ami le retient encore dans la réalité. Il se relèvera, tu n'en doutes pas, mais tu crains qu'il perde son large sourire. Tu pries pour que cela n'arrive pas car, comme avec l'optimisme d'Usopp, il est un rayon de soleil dans votre quotidien d'obscurité.

Tu retiens ton soupir. Tu te montres forte pour les autres, malgré la tristesse qui te ronge. Tu deviens ce pilier sur lequel tes proches peuvent se reposer, cet espoir auquel se rattacher. La mort de ton compagnon, puis de ta fille t'ont marquée et la plaie ne se refermera jamais, mais depuis tu fais face plus rapidement aux évènements. Tu as tiré des conseils de ton expérience. Rester abattue ne change rien. Pour toi, il convient désormais de reprendre aussitôt le combat pour que ces morts ne restent pas vaines. Tu n'abandonneras pas, et tu t'es promis de rouvrir le Baratie, ce restaurant que tu tenais avec Sanji.

Tu observes le salon, consolant toujours Koala dont les larmes ne tarissent pas. Ta sœur dort contre Robin sur le canapé, elle se repose de ces évènements éprouvants. Le soulagement t'envahit encore à cette vision, car tu as craint plus que tout d'apprendre sa disparition. Elle est tout ce qu'il te reste de ta famille, et tu refuses de la perdre. Tu braverais tous les dangers pour la sauver. Tu serais capable du pire, tant que cela te permet de l'aider.

Kuzan se lamente, le nez plongé dans des dossiers. Accablé par ces nouvelles pertes, il cherche des solutions, des informations qui auraient pu lui échapper. Il apprécie Vivi alors même s'il n'en montre rien, tu devines sa peine. Tu lui ressembles un peu, car comme lui, tu deviens la lumière qui éclaire et guide tes proches. Tu l'imites, en fait. C'est grâce à lui que tu as rejoint la Cause. Tu l'as rencontré par hasard alors qu'il rendait visite à sa fille adoptive, Robin, au théâtre Water Seven où elle dansait.

Tu fais partie des anciens. Ce constat te heurte. Les personnes que tu as côtoyées en arrivant ici ont presque toutes disparu. Elles partent une à une, constamment. Aujourd'hui en est une nouvelle preuve. Votre nombre s'étiole de jour en jour, et recruter devient difficile. Les rapports des autres divisions de la Cause n'apportent guère de nouvelles réjouissantes également. Vous peinez à trouver une solution pour résoudre vos problèmes. La lutte contre l'Ombre se révèle toujours un peu plus ardue.

Tu sursautes en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, tu te retournes précipitamment. Ta réaction se propage dans l'ensemble du salon. L'angoisse s'inscrit sur vos visages. Vous ignorez qui rentre à la planque, trois personnes manquent encore à l'appel. Vous craignez une énième mauvaise nouvelle que vous repoussez unanimement.

Ton sang ne fait qu'un tour dans tes veines, tu te lèves aussitôt. Koala a soudainement délaissé ses larmes pour se concentrer sur les vivants.

– Je vais chercher Kureha.

Elle quitte aussitôt la planque et tu pries pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien sur le chemin. La milice doit être sur le qui-vive, rendant une sortie encore plus périlleuse. Tu espères aussi que la vieille médecin ne s'est pas absentée. Kureha n'est certes pas affiliée à la Cause, mais elle ne rechigne jamais à vous soigner.

En attendant leur retour, tu aides Paulie à installer correctement Kaku sur le fauteuil. Ses habits gorgés de sang ne laissent pas de place au doute quant à ses blessures, mais tu n'y connais rien en médecine. Tu te sens inutile, incapable de l'aider. Tu te recules pour que Kuzan puisse l'ausculter et lui apporter les premiers soins pour stabiliser son état.

Tu angoisses, et tu n'oses imaginer ce que ressent à cet instant Paulie. Il ne lâche pas son compagnon du regard, serre sa cigarette entre ses dents.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– La milice nous a pourchassés, Kaku a été touché. On s'en est sortis grâce à Usopp, il nous a couverts.

Il ne se tourne même pas vers toi pour te répondre. Son angoisse prend le pas sur le reste.

– Et Usopp ? demande ta sœur, inquiète.

Paulie hoche négativement la tête.

– Je sais pas. La milice nous a laissés filer pour essayer de l'attraper.

Il ne prend même pas la peine d'ajouter quelques paroles rassurantes, comme il le fait en temps normal. Tu déglutis, tu refoules les craintes qui t'assaillent.

Tu perds le décompte des minutes. Kureha et Koala ne tardent pas à rentrer, la médecin s'attèle aussitôt aux soins après avoir transporté Kaku dans une autre pièce. Tu t'assois sur une chaise. Tu attends. Tu fixes le vide. Tu guettes parfois la porte, tant celle qui donne sur la rue que celle où se trouve ton ami.

Les heures s'écoulent. Lorsque Kureha revient dans le salon, Paulie bondit aussitôt sur elle, arrêtant de faire les cents pas. Elle arbore un sourire, lâche un rire moqueur tandis qu'elle s'essuie les mains avec un torchon.

– Tu t'fais du mouron pour pas grand-chose, toi, assène-t-elle. Ton rouquin a perdu connaissance à cause de l'hémorragie, mais les balles ont pas fait trop d'dégâts. Aucun organe de touché. Un peu d'repos et il s'ra comme neuf. Il est conscient d'ailleurs.

Tu vois les épaules de Paulie se décontracter et il se précipite hors du salon pour rejoindre Kaku. Tu esquisses un sourire, soulagée par cette nouvelle.

– Merci, Kureha.

– Y a pas d'quoi, vieille branche.

Kureha s'assoit nonchalamment sur une chaise en face de Kuzan. Tu ignores comment ils se sont rencontrés, mais tu as toujours eu connaissance de leur amitié assez détonante. La sympathie entre eux s'éclipse souvent pour laisser place aux piques et aux railleries.

– Tu restes ?

– T'as encore d'autres blessés ? Vous comprendrez jamais que l'sang, faut l'garder à l'intérieur d'ses veines, et pas s'amuser à tracer son ch'min avec ?

La médecin ne mâche pas ses mots. Même si elle en a fait son métier, elle n'aime pas soigner les autres. Elle préfère n'avoir aucun patient, car cela signifie que tout va bien. Elle accepte les clients avec la ferme intention de ne jamais les revoir.

– Peut-être, admet Kuzan. L'un des nôtres manque encore à l'appel.

Elle l'observe un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Elle restera si cela permet de sauver une vie, parce qu'elle veut clamer haut et fort _« Et tout est bien qui finit bien »_. Elle s'acharne à sauver les vies qui se présentent à elle.

Et toi, ce poids dans ton estomac revient aussi subitement. Tu fixes le couloir qui mène à l'entrée. L'angoisse s'enracine dans ton corps. Usopp ne met habituellement jamais autant de temps pour revenir à la planque. Échapper à la milice est devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Alors pourquoi ? Ton cœur se serre alors que tu repousses la réponse la plus évidente. Tu veux partager son optimisme. Tu veux y croire. Il t'a toujours assuré qu'il ne se ferait pas attraper. Qu'il ne mourrait pas des mains de la milice. Il n'a jamais dérogé à cette règle qu'il s'est imposé.

 _Alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas, Usopp ?_

* * *

 _Petit message à mes lecteurs fantômes : poster une review ne mange pas de pain et offre un véritable rayon de soleil à l'auteur (surtout en ce moment avec la neige et le froid), même si c'est pour dire des choses bateau. Je continuerai quoi qu'il arrive à poster, mais c'est toujours sympa, pensez-y :)_

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	7. Partie 6

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 6

* * *

Tu n'as pas dormi. L'angoisse te ronge, te maintient éveillée. Tu fixes l'entrée de la planque, guettant le moindre bruit qui indiquera l'ouverture de la porte. Mais rien. Les heures s'écoulent avec une horrible lenteur. Tu maudis cette attente interminable.

Nami a vainement essayé d'atténuer tes inquiétudes. Rien n'y fait. Qu'importe ta fatigue, tes sens restent en alerte. Tu pries, encore. Tu ne peux faire que ça. Bien sûr, tu as songé à sortir pour chercher Usopp, mais tu t'es ravisée. C'est du suicide, et tu le sais. Alors tu prends ton mal en patience.

Tu espères que le sniper a su se cacher, échapper à la milice. Tu n'envisages pas qu'il soit mort tu chasses cette idée. Tu te répètes inlassablement qu'il est en vie, quelque part. Il est là, dehors. Il se terre dans un coin, attendant l'opportunité idéale pour rentrer.

C'est absurde. Tout cet espoir te détruira. Les paroles de Brook te reviennent en tête. _« Plus l'espoir est grand, et plus le désespoir sera dévastateur. »_ Ce membre de la Cause le rappelait constamment, prenant appui sur sa propre expérience. Depuis sa mort, tu as eu tendance à oublier son conseil. Tu songes à le mettre en place maintenant.

Tu n'y arrives pas. Tu continues de croire qu'Usopp va franchir la porte. Tu refuses d'admettre son destin funeste. Tu persistes à penser que la vie l'habite encore. Il t'a contaminée avec son optimisme. Cela t'arrache un sourire ironique.

Sur les murs du salon sont accrochés ses dessins. Son talent est indéniable, et dès son arrivée au sein de la Cause, il a tenu à embellir les lieux. Usopp s'est toujours efforcé de ramener la joie parmi vous. Tu estimes d'ailleurs que son plus beau tableau est celui qui trône à côté de la table ronde. Il vous a tous représentés en imitant une photo d'une réunion entre amis. Rien ne laisse présager l'obscurité du monde dans lequel vous vivez.

Tu sursautes lorsqu'une main se pose sur ton épaule. Tu relèves la tête et aperçois Zoro. Tu l'interroges silencieusement d'un regard étonné. Il s'assoit à côté de toi.

– Tu as une mine affreuse.

Tu lui souris, comme pour lui prouver le contraire, mais tu ne le nies pas. Tu choisis de changer le sujet de la discussion. Tu ne veux pas t'attarder sur tes craintes.

– Comment va Luffy ?

Il jette un œil au couloir qui mène à sa chambre. Il hésite sur les mots à employer.

– … Il a besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas facile, mais il s'en remettra.

Malgré ses airs un peu bourrus, Zoro est toujours là pour soutenir ses proches. Tu l'as rencontré grâce à ta sœur, car il a travaillé au théâtre Water Seven où elle a été technicienne. Votre groupe rassemble beaucoup de personnes qui se sont connues avant l'avènement de l'Ombre.

Les autres divisions de la Cause vous surnomment « les Artistes ». Chacun d'entre vous a un lien particulier avec l'art. Tu dirigeais un restaurant avec Sanji, où la création culinaire dominait. Zoro, Robin, Nami, Kaku et Paulie travaillaient au théâtre, dans des métiers certes différents. Usopp est un dessinateur Koala une journaliste, comme Sabo Kuzan un critique littéraire. Vivi s'est pendant quelques années occupée du secteur culturel au gouvernement. Luffy étudiait les arts à l'université tandis qu'Ace chantait à ses heures perdues. Parfois tu te dis que le hasard fait bien les choses, même si tu ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences.

– Tu devrais rester avec Luffy, lui conseilles-tu. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu ne pars pas en mission.

Il acquiesce, son regard te fixe.

– Et toi tu devrais dormir. N'inquiète pas ta sœur.

Tu ne réponds rien. Tu sais qu'il a raison, mais ton angoisse est trop forte. À nouveau tu observes le couloir de l'entrée.

– Usopp va s'en sortir.

Tu le dévisages en entendant cette affirmation. Tu aimerais avoir sa confiance. Tu veux y croire pourtant, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de craindre le pire, même si tu t'y refuses.

– Ce n'est pas qu'un dessinateur, reprend-il. C'est un tireur aguerri. Il t'a déjà parlé de son père ?

– Demande plutôt combien de fois il en a déjà parlé, souris-tu doucement. Il est tellement fier de son père.

– En même temps, c'est pas le fils de n'importe qui. Le nom de Yasopp est réputé.

Cette discussion légère te fait du bien. Tu apprécies l'attention de Zoro à ton égard. Il n'est pas doué pour réconforter, alors il use d'une autre technique. Il détourne le sujet pour parles de choses plus réjouissantes.

– Difficile aussi de passer à côté du quintuple champion du monde de tir.

Yasopp était à la fois un sportif de haut niveau et un tireur d'élite qui travaillait dans le mercenariat. Il a transmis tout son talent à son fils, bien qu'Usopp ait ensuite choisi de devenir dessinateur.

Tu soupires brièvement. Tant de familles ont été détruites par l'Ombre. Yasopp est mort peu de temps après, accusé de fomenter un coup d'État. Ses compétences un fusil entre les mains ont déplu au gouvernement qui a préféré l'éliminer avant qu'il ne se rebelle.

Zoro finit par se lever. Tu devines qu'il refuse de laisser Luffy trop longtemps seul.

– Essaie de dormir, No'. Ou je demande à la vieille de te donner des somnifères.

Tu hoches la tête. Même s'ils sont efficaces, les remèdes de Kureha ont un goût horrible, sans compter que tu ne veux pas subir l'un de ses sermons. Il te salue, et retourne à la chambre qu'il occupe.

Tu observes à nouveau l'entrée. La fatigue te tiraille, et tu finis par céder à la demande de Zoro. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu adresses une dernière prière au Temps.

 _Je t'en supplie Usopp, ne meurs pas._

* * *

 _Oui je continue à tuer des persos, pas taper. Surtout que c'est pas fini. Les choses ne sont pas prêtes de s'améliorer._

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	8. Partie 7

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 7

* * *

Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée te réveille. Au début, comme tu émerges de ton sommeil, tu ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit. Tu plisses les yeux, essayant de trouver une réponse. Tu te redresses dans ton fauteuil, repousses la couverture que ta sœur a placée sur toi pendant que tu dormais. L'esprit encore embrumée, tu observes le salon. Tu es seule. Les autres se reposent dans les chambres attenantes.

Le cliquetis s'intensifie, une clef se glisse dans la serrure. Tu doutes. As-tu raison de croire en cet espoir qui continue de se manifester en toi ? Tu récupères ton arme par prudence et t'approches de l'entrée. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre.

– Usopp !

Tu lâches ton arme et te précipites vers lui alors qu'il manque de s'effondrer. Tu le rattrapes, tu refermes derrière lui. Tu verrouilles tout en le maintenant contre toi. Tu entends sa respiration, il vit. Le soulagement rechigne cependant à apparaître car tu ignores tout de son état.

– Salut, Nojiko… souffle-t-il faiblement.

L'angoisse te serre le cœur. Ce ton ne lui ressemble pas, tu cherches le Usopp enjoué que tu connais. Tu le conduis jusqu'au salon, puis tu l'installes dans un fauteuil. Tu poses son fusil qu'il n'a pas lâché à côté de lui. Il ne semble pas trop mal en point, ou tout du moins tu ne vois pas de sang. Pourtant, la douleur traverse ses traits. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu t'affoles devant lui. Ta gorge se noue face à ton impuissance flagrante.

– Nojiko ?

Tu te retournes vivement, bénissant l'apparition de Kuzan. Tu n'as pas pensé à le réveiller directement alors que tu aurais dû commencer par là. Il prend rapidement ta place et ausculte Usopp. Tu vas chercher Kureha et tu te retiens de tambouriner à la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupe. Tu es terrifiée à l'idée que ton ami meure maintenant.

Quand tu reviens, Usopp t'adresse un sourire de réconfort, comme pour te dire que tout va bien. La vieille médecin l'examine après un regard entendu avec Kuzan.

– Toi, t'es un crétin fini, assène-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Usopp laisse s'échapper un rire qui se mue en gémissement douloureux quand Kureha bouge sa jambe.

– On t'a jamais appris à ne pas repousser les limites de ton corps, espèce d'idiot ?

– C'était ça ou la milice… Étrangement, je ne me suis même pas demandé ce qui était préférable.

Tu souris à ton tour alors que tu te détends enfin. Ton ami va bien. _Relativement_ , certes, mais ses jours ne sont pas en péril. Sa jambe le fait seulement souffrir et il a forcé dessus, ce pourquoi il t'a semblé être dans un état lamentable.

– Qui t'a soigné ?

– Kaya. Elle m'a sauvé la mise hier.

Kureha hoche la tête, ne cherche pas à s'en savoir plus.

Le nom ne t'est pas inconnu. Kaya est une interne en médecine, et une amie d'enfance d'Usopp. Elle partage les idées de la Cause même si elle ne vous a pas encore rejoints. Elle attend d'avoir terminé ses études et pour se faire, elle doit montrer patte blanche. Si quelqu'un se doute de ses réelles affiliations, elle perdra aussitôt l'autorisation d'aller à l'université et fera l'objet d'une enquête, en supposant qu'elle ne se fasse pas directement fusiller.

Ton ami s'oppose donc catégoriquement à lui demander de l'aide même si elle ne lui refusera jamais là. Pour les avoir déjà vus ensemble, tu devines aisément que ces deux-là ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments réciproques à cause de cette situation précaire.

– Que s'est-il passé ? l'interroge Kuzan.

– J'ai tiré d'affaire Paulie et Kaku, et… s'interrompt-il soudainement. Ils sont bien rentrés au moins ?

– Ils sont rentrés hier, le rassures-tu aussitôt.

Il soupire de soulagement, et tu devines ce à quoi il pense. Ses efforts n'ont pas été vains.

– La milice m'a pourchassé après. Ça me pose pas de problème d'habitude, mais je n'avais pas prévu que l'un de ces abrutis tente de me plaquer au sol alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter sur le prochain toit.

Tu grimaces parce que tu imagines facilement la suite. Ils ont dégringolé et la chute a été rude.

– J'ai flingué ce connard bien sûr, mais il m'a bien bousillé la jambe. J'ai eu de la chance de croiser Kaya après. Elle m'a abrité pour la soirée, et je suis reparti ce matin. Manque de pot, j'ai recroisé la milice, et ça a été une sacrée galère pour les semer. J'ai bien cru ne jamais en voir la fin.

Kureha se relève et pose sur la table quelques remèdes qu'elle tire de sa sacoche.

– En tout cas, t'as gagné plusieurs s'maines d'immobilité. Et non, rester allongé pour tirer ne compte pas comme du r'pos. Si tu veux guérir vite, interdiction de poser l'pied par terre. T'as rien d'cassé, mais c'pas en bon état non plus. N'aggrave pas inutilement ton cas.

Usopp finit par acquiescer contre son gré.

– J'espère ne pas t'revoir d'sitôt, vieille branche. De toute façon, tu sais où m'trouver.

Kuzan reste silencieux. Il ne peut pas le lui garantir, tout dépendra de leur chance, de la réussite de leurs plans. Kureha ne lui en tient pas rigueur, et elle quitte la planque après vous avoir salués sans vous accorder un dernier regard. Parfois, tu songes qu'elle pourrait directement rejoindre la Cause. Elle ne vous a jamais trahis, et vous avez tous confiance en elle. Cela vous éviterait de lui courir après dès que vous avez un blessé.

Usopp soupire longuement de mécontentement.

– Plusieurs semaines sans bouger ? Cette vieille veut me tuer.

Tu ris doucement. Là, tu le retrouves enfin. Tu retrouves celui qui t'a aidée à sortir la tête de l'eau après la mort de Sanji et de Belladone. Tu retrouves cet ami sur qui tu peux te reposer en toutes circonstances.

– Ça t'apprendra à nous faire des frayeurs pareilles.

– Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, No' ? râle-t-il faussement. J'ai t'ai dit que je ne mourrai pas des mains de la milice, fais-moi confiance un peu !

Ton esprit s'éloigne peu à peu du monde de ténèbres dans lequel tu vis depuis plus de quatre ans. Tu te laisses souvent porter par cette impression lorsque tu discutes avec ton ami, même si elle est automatiquement détruite dès que tu mets le nez dehors. Le soleil ne se lève plus, le vent ne souffle plus. L'obscurité règne il est impossible de distinguer le jour de la nuit.

Tu repousses ces sombres pensées. Tu veux profiter du moment présent, de ce soulagement que tu éprouves. Te concentrer maintenant sur ô combien la situation s'avère catastrophique ne t'apportera rien.

– Et t'as intérêt à tenir cette promesse !

– Je ne te mentirai jamais là-dessus, No' ! Si je meurs, comment pourrai-je transformer ce dessin en réalité ?

Il désigne son tableau à côté de la table ronde. Une bouffée d'espoir t'envahit, car tu désires ardemment la même chose. Un monde lumineux où vous pourrez apprécier le lever du soleil en riant, sans vous soucier de la milice ou de l'Ombre. Un monde où la mort ne vous oppressera pas.

* * *

 _Voilà qui achève la première phase de cette histoire. On a posé les très grandes bases de l'histoire avec quelques personnages (d'autres sont naturellement à venir) et il est grand temps d'entrer dans les explications. Pourquoi le monde est-il devenu aussi chaotique ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que projette exactement la Cause ? Même si pour la Cause, il est désormais facile de le deviner. On va pouvoir repartir sur un élément de l'intrigue qui a été délaissé : le fameux livre de Joy Boy,_ L'Histoire du Temps. _Bref, j'arrête de teaser._

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	9. Partie 8

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 8

* * *

– Bordel !

Tu regardes ta sœur faire les cents pas dans le salon, la colère défigurant ses traits. Elle se retient de jeter violemment contre un mur le livre qu'elle serre entre ses mains. Elle fulmine, animée par une fureur sourde causée par sa lecture de l' _Histoire du Temps_ de Joy Boy.

Tu ignores quel est le problème. Nami se contente de jurer et d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment tandis que Robin essaie de l'apaiser. Pourquoi votre espoir apporté par Sabo semble-t-il se briser ?

Ta sœur s'est aussitôt proposée pour lire _L'Histoire du Temps_. Elle adore les mythes et elle s'impatientait de commencer depuis que tu as ramené cet ouvrage rarissime. Pourtant, sa joie s'est rapidement muée en rage.

Elle se rassoit, tape furieusement du pied alors qu'elle ouvre à nouveau le livre. Vous fondez tous vos espoirs dans les écrits de Joy Boy. Ils doivent forcément contenir quelque chose de crucial, sans quoi l'Ombre ne tâcherait pas de les supprimer. Alors pourquoi ta sœur profère-t-elle insulte sur insulte ?

– Oui, l'effondrement du Temps, l'Ombre, et tout le reste… rumine-t-elle avant d'hausser le ton. Y a rien de nouveau là-dedans !

Robin l'empêche d'envoyer le livre se fracasser contre le mur, mais ta sœur en meurt d'envie. Malgré les mètres qui vous séparent, tu sens pleinement sa rage et son exaspération. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, parce que tu ne saisis pas la source de cet emportement. Tu l'interroges silencieusement, attendant qu'elle daigne s'expliquer.

– C'est un faux ! s'écrie-t-elle alors. Une pâle imitation profondément inutile !

Tu la dévisages, estomaquée. Même Robin a blanchi à cette annonce. Vos espoirs se brisent. Sans la véritable _Histoire du Temps_ de Joy Boy, impossible de découvrir la vérité que l'Ombre s'efforce de cacher. Impossible d'enclencher le changement qui détruira l'Ombre et rétablira le Temps.

Voilà plus de quatre ans que l'Ombre domine votre existence. Le Temps, valeur immuable de ce monde, s'est effondré et a entraîné la mort progressive de la planète. Depuis lors, tout est l'arrêt. Cette terre semble avoir basculé dans une faille où plus rien ne l'atteint, où plus rien ne bouge. Le soleil ne se lève plus, laissant la place à une nuit constante sans lune. Le vent a cessé de souffler, la vie se meurt. La végétation flétrit, les animaux disparaissent. L'humain ne doit sa survie qu'à la technologie qui lui permet de subsister et d'assouvir ses besoins.

Les scientifiques qui n'ont pas encore été fusillés par la milice s'acharnent à essayer de comprendre ce phénomène, sans succès. Ils n'expliquent pas non plus la relative stabilité des températures qui n'ont pas chuté autant qu'elles le devraient. Un froid polaire aurait dû s'abattre sur vous, sans jamais advenir. Quelques degrés se sont certes naturellement volatilisés mais quelque chose maintient une certaine chaleur sur le monde.

 _L'Histoire du Temps_ contient très probablement les réponses que vous recherchez tous. C'est pour cette raison que la Cause cherche à mettre la main sur cet ouvrage depuis sa fondation. Il représente la clef de votre avenir votre dernier espoir.

Alors quand vous l'avez trouvé dans le sac que t'a confié Sabo, vous avez cru pouvoir avancer dans votre lutte. Votre sentiment a été unanime : avec ce livre, vous pouvez comprendre les tenants de cette situation précaire et surtout, comment y remédier. Une bouffée de lumière avant la brutale désillusion.

Ce n'est qu'un faux. Une copie qui ne comporte pas les textes originels et qui répète les banalités déjà connues. Même si l'abattement t'envahit plutôt, la rage de ta sœur ne t'étonne plus. Elle t'apparaît même normale.

Tes pensées se tournent vers Koala qui sera probablement dévastée par cette nouvelle. Malgré ses efforts et son sacrifice, Sabo aura échoué. Lui qui croyait avoir réussi, avoir trouvé une véritable pépite, s'est trompé sur toute la ligne.

– Il n'y a vraiment rien d'utile ? demande calmement Robin.

Elle serra la main de ta sœur en signe d'apaisement. S'emporter ne sert à rien, même si elle aussi comprend la réaction de Nami.

– Non, rien ! Toutes les infos contenues dans ce stupide bouquin, on les savait déjà _avant_ !

Elle se rassoit encore, mais elle ne se calme pas. Sa colère est trop forte et elle ne parvient pas à réguler ses sentiments. Tu la sens sur le point d'éclater.

Cela ne tarde pas d'ailleurs. Elle se relève et cette fois-ci, le livre n'échappe pas à son sort. Il heurte avec violence le mur d'en face, s'échoue sur le sol.

– Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce connard !

Un silence funeste s'abat sur le salon, accompagné d'envies de meurtre palpables provenant de ta sœur. Tu serres les poings, le regard dur. Tes émotions rejoignent celles de Nami, et tu sais qu'il en va de même pour Robin.

Cet homme a détruit vos vies. Il est l'unique responsable de l'effondrement du Temps, car il a osé s'en prendre aux piliers de ce monde. Mêmes les criminels les plus aguerris, les plus dangereux qui puissent exister n'ont jamais tenté pareille folie. Il est le seul à avoir commis un tel affront aussi néfaste pour vos existences.

Au nombre de cinq, les Rouages du Temps sont des artefacts sacrés disséminés à travers le monde qui assurent l'équilibre et l'harmonie. Les voler entraînerait inévitablement des conséquences dramatiques, et c'est exactement pour cela que personne ne s'y risquait. Ou presque.

Quatre ans plus tôt, un homme a franchi cette interdiction. Un à un, il a dérobé les Rouages du Temps, les arrachant de leur sanctuaire. Le gouvernement, encore sain d'esprit, a immédiatement ordonné sa traque et son arrestation pour empêcher cette folie destructrice. Vous vous êtes tous mobilisés et vos efforts ont fini par payer. Les forces de l'ordre l'ont jeté en cellule avant qu'il ne vole le cinquième et dernier Rouage après quelques mois d'intenses recherches. Cependant, les dommages causés étaient irréversibles, et peu à peu, le Temps s'est effondré.

Tu ignores ce qu'il est advenu de cet homme, mais tu espères sincèrement qu'il soit mort. Tu désires ardemment qu'il ait payé pour ses crimes, bien qu'à tes yeux son décès soit loin d'être un châtiment suffisant. À cause de lui, vous êtes contraints de vivre dans ce monde de ténèbres, et ça tu ne peux le lui pardonner. Jamais tu ne le pourras. Sans lui, Sanji et Belladone seraient encore en vie. Tu profiterais encore des joies apportées par ta tendre et chère famille.

* * *

 _Je vous conseille de regarder la vidéo sur youtube de_ Poisson Fécond _intitulée_ "Et si le soleil disparaissait pendant 365 jours ?". _Cela vous donnera un aperçu plus complet de ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde (même si techniquement, les températures diminueraient drastiquement, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici). Bref, je vous recommande d'aller la regarder !_

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	10. Partie 9

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 9

* * *

Le moral est au plus bas. Kuzan s'est plongé dans la lecture de _L'Histoire du Temps_ mais son visage exprime son désespoir. Nami ne s'est pas trompée : ce livre est un faux et ne vous apportera aucune réponse.

Vos espoirs se brisent les uns après les autres, en même temps que votre nombre continue de diminuer. Les derniers rapports de la Cause ne font preuve d'aucune gaieté. Une division a complètement été annihilée par la milice. Ce soldat, le Capitaine Kuro, vous cause des sueurs froides insoutenables. Vous ignorez comment il est parvenu à une telle prouesse, car toutes vos planques sont hautement sécurisées.

D'une certaine façon, tu es soulagée que Vivi ne soit plus là pour constater cette catastrophe. Elle ne saura jamais les revers que vous essuyez, elle ne verra plus la Cause se démanteler à cause des assauts incessants de l'Ombre. Cela t'horrifie un peu, mais tu n'en penses pas moins.

À nouveau, tu consoles Koala. Sa détresse te fend le cœur. Elle subit trop de pertes en seulement quelques jours. Elle connaît particulièrement bien les membres de la division disparue car son père, Jinbei, en faisait partie. Ses mains serrent le rapport désormais mouillé de larmes qui vous a informés des fusillés. Tu as retenu chacun des six noms de la liste. Tu les avais tous rencontré au moins une fois.

Tiger, qui était plus ou moins à la tête de leur unité.

Arlong, qui draguait ouvertement ta sœur avant qu'elle ne lui colle un poing en pleine figure pour ensuite embrasser sous ses yeux Robin. Nami t'a fait mourir de rire en te racontant la scène.

Aladdin, qui t'a aidée à aller de l'avant après la perte de ta famille. Tu l'appréciais vraiment et tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir remercié autant que tu aurais dû le faire.

Kohza, l'amour de jeunesse de Vivi, bien qu'ils aient mis un terme à leur relation avant l'avènement de l'Ombre.

Rebecca, une jeune femme pleine d'énergie à revendre. Tu la voyais souvent au Baratie où elle venait presque tous les midis. Elle adorait ta fille et t'avait soutenue après sa mort.

Et sa tante, Viola, une ancienne danseuse de flamenco devenue professeure. Elle donnait parfois des représentations au théâtre Water Seven.

Tu n'oses songer à ce que ressent en ce moment même la rouquine qui pleure contre toi. Tu fais de ton mieux pour la réconforter, mais tu te sens impuissante. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire alors que tous vos efforts partent en fumée. D'abord les écrits de Joy Boy qui demeurent inaccessibles, impossibles à trouver, et maintenant ce coup dur apporté à la Cause. Êtes-vous donc condamnés à vivre éternellement dans ce monde de ténèbres ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous en défaire et restaurer le Temps ? Ta foi s'étiole mais tu luttes pour la maintenir. Tu ne veux pas faillir, pas maintenant. Ta mère n'abandonnerait jamais, elle. Qu'importe la situation, elle continuerait à se battre et à croire en vos chances.

Pourtant, tu peines à te montrer optimiste. Tu ignores où se trouve la solution miracle que vous recherchez tant. Pour l'instant, vous vous contentez de panser vos plaies. Zoro reste auprès de Luffy Paulie veille sur Kaku qui se remet doucement de ses blessures. Robin tempère les ardeurs meurtrières de ta sœur tandis que Kuzan s'exaspère sur la lecture de _L'Histoire du Temps_. Seul Usopp, malgré l'état de sa jambe, sourit encore, fidèle à lui-même. Il dessine sans arrêt, remplit à une vitesse folle les pages de son carnet. Sur les murs fleurissent de nouveaux croquis qui vous représentent sous vos meilleurs jours. Le sniper essaie de ramener un semblant de joie dans le salon.

Comment fait-il ? Tu aimerais tant connaître son secret. Avec votre situation désastreuse, comment fait-il pour conserver son sourire ? Tu ne le comprends pas. D'où lui vient cette force ? Usopp est une énigme à lui seul, un mystère irrésolu. Parfois tu t'imagines qu'il possède un super pouvoir qui l'aide à ne jamais sombrer dans le désespoir.

Ton corps se crispe subitement alors que trois petits coups retentissent contre la porte d'entrée. Vous vous regardez, vous interrogez silencieusement. Personne ne manque à l'appel, et les membres de la Cause ont convenu que les différentes divisions ne devaient pas entrer en contact tant que la menace « Kuro » planera.

Personne n'ose bouger. Vous attendez, pensez à une erreur. Kuzan a déjà attrapé son arme tout comme Usopp. Ils sont prêts à faire feu sur un potentiel ennemi. Tu pousses légèrement Koala qui reste presque inerte pour les imiter.

Les coups se répètent, tu les sens pressés. Tu fronces les sourcils, suspicieuse, puis tu hoches la tête pour acquiescer à la requête muette de Kuzan. Il s'avance alors vers l'entrée, couvert par le sniper. Nami et Robin ont également récupéré leur pistolet et se tiennent prêtes.

Ta respiration se fait fébrile. Tu pries pour que la milice ne se trouve pas de l'autre côté. Tu pries pour que cette planque demeure encore secrète.

Tu déglutis difficilement lorsque Kuzan ouvre la porte, tendue comme un arc. Et soudainement la pression dans tes épaules se relâche lorsque tu reconnais l'homme qui attend de pouvoir quitter la rue. Ton soulagement se propage dans le salon, les armes sont aussitôt baissées.

– Yo, Kuzan. Je sais que le moment est sûrement mal choisi, mais je peux entrer ? Personne ne m'a suivi.

L'ancien critique littéraire s'écarte pour le laisser passer et referme aussitôt derrière le roux.

– Shanks. Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je viens aux nouvelles. Et j'en apporte également.

Tu ignores quelque peu comment réagir à cette arrivée imprévue. Tu le connais peu, mais tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur Shanks. Il est une sorte de héro pour la Cause. Ancien membre des forces de l'ordre, il a fait partie de ceux qui ont traqué sans relâche le responsable de l'effondrement du Temps et qui l'ont ensuite jeté en prison.

Ils étaient trois à mener cette mission cruciale. Shanks a été l'un d'eux, bien que son nom ait été traîné en disgrâce après sa désertion. Il a refusé de travailler pour un gouvernement corrompu par l'Ombre et il a donc tout plaqué pour ensuite rejoindre la Cause. Tout l'inverse de Rayleigh, qui a abandonné sa raison et s'est laissé pervertir. Malgré ses actes, il est devenu votre ennemi. Quant au dernier, Mihawk, personne ne sait trop ce qu'il est devenu. Les rumeurs soulèvent sa disparition, et même sa possible mort.

– Tu viens aux nouvelles ?

Tu te tournes vers Usopp qui fixe Shanks. Il semble un brin méfiant, mais tu le comprends. Vous n'avez récemment envoyé aucun rapport aux autres divisions, si ce n'est pour confirmer que vous existiez toujours. Rien, en apparence, ne justifie donc sa venue.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez mis la main sur _L'Histoire du Temps._ C'est un bruit qui circule dans ma division.

Tu fronces brièvement les sourcils avant de songer que Sabo n'a sûrement pas pu mettre la main sur ce livre tout seul. Tu supposes qu'il a dû recevoir de l'aide, et son contact doit supposer qu'il a réussi à présent.

– C'est un faux, crache Nami. Y a strictement rien d'utile dedans.

– Oh. C'est vraiment… décevant. Ce livre nous aurait été d'une grande aide.

Il semble dépité, un sentiment que vous avez tous partagé en entendant les conclusions de ta sœur.

– Et tu as dit avoir des nouvelles ?

Shanks observe un instant Kuzan avant d'acquiescer lentement. Ses traits soudainement sérieux t'inquiètent car ils n'annoncent rien de bon.

– Tu devrais rassembler les autres. C'est important, mais ça n'a rien de bien réjouissant.

Ton cœur rate un battement. Pourquoi la destinée s'acharne-t-elle autant sur vous ? Détruire vos espoirs un à un n'est-il pas déjà suffisant ? Tu crains les nouvelles qu'il apporte et tu as peur d'apprendre d'énièmes morts au sein de la Cause.

* * *

 _Vu la quantité de morts, il faut bien à un moment ou un autre faire apparaître de nouveaux personnages. Et non, je ne donne pas encore l'identité de celui qui a plongé le monde dans les ténèbres ! Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour ça._

 _Je remercie ma_ Illheart _d'amour pour m'avoir donné l'idée de Kuro dans la milice. Réhabilitons les personnages oubliés !_

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	11. Partie 10

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review, ainsi qu'à_ Leaniee _!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Petite RàR au passage :_

Leaniee : J'aurais voulu t'envoyer un PM pour te répondre, mais tu as désactivé la fonction, alors je passe par ici.

Merci à toi et à ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Le combo 2e personne du singulier et présent est une sorte de défi que je me suis lancée, parce que ce n'est absolument pas ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Je ne suis pas déçue par ce choix, puisque ça correspond vraiment à ce que je voulais faire pour cette fic.

Oui Koala et Luffy, je ne les ai pas ménagés, j'avoue. Pour Ace, c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie de le jouer dans cette fic (il est l'un des personnages principaux de mon autre fic) et ça permet de faire ressortir toute l'horreur de leur situation. Marco arrive prochainement, pas d'inquiétude ! Il est un personnage central à bien des égards.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 10

* * *

Tu ne lâches pas des yeux Shanks qui vous observe un à un. Il n'est pas tout à fait à son aise, et tu supposes que les nouvelles qu'il apporte sont déplaisantes. Il ne tient pas à se répéter, ce pourquoi il a demandé à ce que vous soyez tous présents pour l'écouter.

Tu espères de tout ton être qu'il n'annoncera pas d'énièmes morts au sein de la Cause. Certains d'entre vous ne le supporteraient probablement pas. Koala, assise aux côtés de ta sœur, ressemble à une coquille vide. Elle ne parvient pas à se relever. Elle encaisse trop de pertes en trop peu de temps. Vous la soutenez autant que vous le pouvez, mais tu sais que sa souffrance ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain.

L'état de Luffy te rassure cependant. Il est à côté de toi, et malgré ses airs sombres, il a repris des couleurs. Les efforts de Zoro paient, tout comme ceux d'Usopp pour lui rendre le sourire. Tu perçois encore sa peine mais il ne se laisse pas abattre. Il compte faire face, venger ses frères.

– Quelles sont les nouvelles, Shanks ?

Kuzan ne perd pas son temps. Il veut couper court à cette attente au plus vite. Qu'elles soient dites rapidement ou avec délicatesse, les mauvaises nouvelles heurtent toujours autant.

Le roux ne répond pas immédiatement, mal à l'aise. Il réfléchit, choisit ses mots avec soin.

– Personne n'est mort, si cela peut vous rassurer.

Une partie de la pression s'envole en effet, mais cela n'apporte aucune réponse à la question. Il tourne autour du pot. Si personne n'est mort, alors pourquoi prend-il autant de précautions ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il sort de son manteau un papier jauni plié en quatre. Lentement, guettant les réactions autour de la table ronde, il le place au milieu, à la vue de tous. Ton sang se fige lorsque tu reconnais cet avis de recherche. Les envies meurtrières naissent petit à petit parmi vous.

Personne n'ose parler, attendant que Shanks daigne s'expliquer. Il ne vous regarde plus, ses yeux sont rivés sur cette feuille abîmée vieille de quatre ans.

– Il est revenu.

Le choc t'envahit. Tu te demandes s'il s'agit d'une mauvaise blague. Ta sœur se lève brutalement de sa chaise, la rage inscrite sur ses traits. Elle ne modère pas la hargne présente dans sa voix.

– _Il_ est revenu ? Ce connard est revenu ?

Shanks l'observe un instant puis hoche la tête. Tu te décomposes. C'est _pire_ que n'importe quelle autre nouvelle qu'il aurait pu vous apporter. Tu comprends aussitôt sa réticence à parler.

– Il a été aperçu il y a quelques jours vers les forêts du nord. Il essaie probablement de faire à nouveau main basse sur les Rouages du Temps.

– Mais il n'est pas censé être mort ? soulève Zoro.

Tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête. La situation t'échappe, te glisse entre les doigts. Tu ne saisis plus rien, tout t'apparait flou. Zoro a raison. Il devrait être mort. Et puis, pourquoi reviendrait-il maintenant ? Quatre années se sont écoulées depuis son arrestation. Pourquoi attendre autant avant de reprendre ses sinistres plans ?

Shanks prend son temps pour vous expliquer, veille sur le choix de ses mots.

– De ce que je sais, il s'est échappé quelques temps après son arrestation mais il s'est fait discret. J'ignore pourquoi il fait à nouveau parler de lui.

– Ce connard peut pas nous laisser en paix ? tonne Nami. Il nous a pas déjà assez pourri la vie ?

Elle se rassoit mais sa haine ne désemplit pas. Si elle tenait le responsable entre ces mains, elle le tuerait immédiatement, et de la pire des façons qu'il soit afin de lui faire regretter ses actes ignobles.

Tu observes l'avis de recherche qui montre un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Fushicho Marco, le pire criminel connu depuis des décennies. Celui qui a ruiné vos existences en provoquant l'effondrement du Temps.

– Il faut l'arrêter.

Tu relèves la tête vers Kaku qui reçoit déjà l'approbation de Paulie. Tu acquiesces aussitôt. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser en liberté, il en est hors de question. Vous ignorez ce qu'il prévoit, mais vous ne comptez pas lui accorder le temps nécessaire pour parvenir à ses fins.

– Tu as un plan, Shanks ?

Il te sourit légèrement car tu ne perds pas le nord. Tu entres directement dans le vif du sujet, tu refuses l'inaction. Marco doit payer pour ses crimes. Il doit être arrêté, coûte que coûte. Qui sait ce qu'il fomente de bien pire ?

– Il faut organiser des recherches. J'ai déjà prévenu les autres divisions de la Cause. Certaines équipes sont déjà parties en repérage vers les forêts du nord. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne vole le premier Rouage.

Personne ne conteste ce plan et vous échangez des regards entendus. Vous participerez également à la traque. Tu nourris également l'espoir que Marco détienne les réponses qui vous permettront de restaurer le Temps et l'équilibre de ce monde.

Cependant, Usopp émet quelques réserves.

– Mais… ?

Tu l'interroges silencieusement, cherchant le but de cette demande. Il fixe Shanks, comme s'il vous a caché quelque chose. Et à son expression gênée, tu sais que l'instinct du sniper ne l'a pas trompé.

– Ce criminel de Marco n'est pas seul, annonce sombrement Shanks. Il a un partenaire, le même qui est venu le tirer des geôles du gouvernement.

Il sort alors deux nouvelles feuilles de son manteau et les pose au centre de la table.

– Ces deux avis de recherche ont été publiés hier par le gouvernement.

Tu reconnais sur le premier Marco. En revanche, tu ignores qui est l'homme sur le second. Tignasse brune, sourire édenté, yeux noirs. Il ne te paraît pas très accommodant de prime abord. Tu lis son nom sous la photographie : Marshall D. Teach. Voilà donc les deux individus qui cherchent, ni plus ni moins, à détruire votre monde. Les deux responsables de l'effondrement du Temps. Ta colère grimpe en flèche à la simple pensée qu'ils soient encore en liberté, encore en vie.

– Tu te joins à nous, Shanks ?

Il t'observe à nouveau puis hoche la tête.

– Bien sûr. Vous aurez besoin de mon expérience pour traquer ces deux enflures.

Personne ne le contredit. La réputation du roux n'est plus à faire. En quelques mois, avec Rayleigh et Mihawk, ils ont réussi à arrêter une première fois Marco. Ce n'est donc pas un objectif insurmontable. Cette fois, vous y parviendrez encore. Avec toute la Cause sur le coup, ce criminel ne profitera plus de sa liberté pour très longtemps.

* * *

 _Oui j'ai osé associer Marco avec Teach, je suis fière de cette idée. Pas taper, merci. Vous ignorez encore tout ce que j'ai prévu, ahah._

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _N'oubliez pas : les reviews, ça réchauffe et ça constitue l'alimentation principale des auteurs. Et c'est délicieusement bon !_

 _See ya !_


	12. Partie 11

_Heya !_

 _Cette partie, bien que plus courte que les autres, n'a pas été des plus faciles à écrire. J'espère cependant avoir réussi ce que je voulais faire._

 _Je rappelle aussi que si j'ai prévenu que cette histoire sera particulièrement sombre, ce n'est pas pour des prunes. Soyez-en avertis._

 _Encore toujours merci à_ Illheart _pour son soutien indéfectible._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 11

* * *

Tu hurles. Tu es incapable de faire autre chose en cet instant. Les larmes inondent tes yeux, coulent sur tes joues en un flot ininterrompu. Tu n'essaies même pas de les arrêter, de les essuyer. Tu t'effondres. Tes genoux heurtent violemment le carrelage froid mais tu t'en moques. Tu ne ressens pas cette douleur. La seule souffrance que tu ressens, c'est celle qui poignarde ton cœur. Celle qui t'arrache le cœur de ta poitrine.

Tes mains tremblent. Ta vision se brouille à cause de tes pleurs. Tu n'y crois pas. Tu refuses d'y croire. Fébrile, tu tentes de te relever. Tes jambes ne te soutiennent pas. Tu rencontres une nouvelle fois le sol. Tu t'obstines, tu prends appui sur le mur. Tu te précipites autant que tu le peux vers la baignoire.

Tu n'as même pas osé allumer la lumière de la salle de bains. Tu ne veux pas voir. Tu ne veux pas confirmer tes peurs. Ta respiration s'emballe, la nausée te prend. Tu te sens à deux doigts de régurgiter ton repas. Tu exècres cette odeur métallique. Tes larmes s'intensifient. La voix éraillée, tu l'appelles. Tu répètes son nom, tu lui ordonnes de te répondre.

Tu as aussitôt saisi ses mains, ses poignets. Tu exerces une pression désespérée. Tu supplies les cieux, le Temps lui-même. Tu implores qui veut t'entendre, même l'Ombre si elle accepte ta supplication. _Pitié, quelqu'un, non…_

Tes pensées s'emmêlent. Tu perds pied. Tes doigts deviennent poisseux, rencontrent le froid. Tu ne te retiens plus, tu cries. À cet instant, tu oublies les autres qui dorment. Tu te moques complètement de les réveiller. Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est crier ta peine au monde.

Ses poignets sont froids, rigides. Elle baigne dans son sang. Dans un geste incontrôlé, tu la serres contre toi de toutes tes forces. Tu essaies désespérément de la ramener. Tu refuses l'évidence.

Tu passes tes mains poisseuses de son sang dans ses cheveux, inconsolable. Tu ne comprends pas. Ta raison a foutu le camp au moment même où tu as aperçu ce couteau à côté de la baignoire. Tu tentes de la réchauffer, de chasser la froideur qui l'envahit. Tu t'y opposes. Tu contestes cette décision arbitraire et égoïste.

Elle semble dormir. Les yeux clos, des larmes séchées sur les joues, un air apaisé un peu triste sur le visage. Tu aurais pu t'y méprendre sans la lame couverte de son sang. Et dès que tu t'es approchée, la réalité t'a frappée de plein fouet. La vérité a broyé ton cœur jusqu'à laisser un trou béant, suintant d'un désespoir amer.

Des plaies tailladent ses avant-bras. Profondes, longues, dans le sens des veines. Faites pour se vider de son sang rapidement. Pour n'avoir aucune seconde chance. Elle a refusé d'être sauvée. Elle a signé sa fin.

Un cri résonne derrière toi, mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention. Tu continues de pleurer ta souffrance. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Ton impuissance t'accable. Les reproches t'assaillent. Tu culpabilises. C'est ta faute. Cette pensée se répète en boucle dans ta tête. Elle t'anéantit.

Une main se pose sur ton épaule. Tu ne réagis pas. Tu refuses de parler à qui que ce soit. Tu veux juste rester là, la garder contre toi. On attrape ton bras mais tu te débats. _Laissez-moi ! Non !_ Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule. Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit. Une seule chose t'importe, rester à ses côtés.

Mais rien n'y fait. Tes forces t'ont abandonnée. Tu n'arrives pas à lutter et tu es contrainte de la lâcher. Tu cries encore, tu hurles que tu veux rester avec elle. Qu'elle a besoin de toi. Tu refuses de capituler. Tu essaies de frapper la personne qui te retient, parce que personne ne t'écoute. Personne ne te comprend. Comment peuvent-ils se montrer aussi insensibles face à tant de désespoir ?

Une poigne forte t'enlace alors. Tu te retrouves la tête plaquée contre un torse. Des bras passent dans ton dos pour te maintenir. Le choc t'empêche de réagir. Cette chaleur humaine t'aide à reprendre pied. Tu inspires profondément. Tu sens une odeur mentholée et de café.

Tu défailles. Tes jambes te lâchent mais Kuzan te retient. Tu fonds en larmes. Tu laisses aller toute la souffrance qui t'assassine à petit feu.

Ton ami te conduit doucement hors de la salle de bains. Une de ses mains caresse ton dos pour te rassurer. C'est la seule chose qui te lie encore à la réalité.

Puis tu lâches un dernier cri étouffé ; un nom.

Koala.

* * *

 _Je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaire, je crois._

 _Pour l'instant je poste rapidement, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _N'oubliez pas : les reviews, ça réchauffe et ça constitue l'alimentation principale des auteurs. Et c'est délicieusement bon ! Même si c'est pour m'assassiner pour ce que j'ai osé faire dans cette partie._

 _See ya !_


	13. Partie 12

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 12

* * *

Luffy s'est lové contre toi. Sa tête repose contre ta poitrine, ses bras enserrent ta taille. Assis sur tes genoux, les yeux clos, il dort. Il ne te lâche pas. Il s'y refuse. Tu n'as aucun moyen pour t'extirper de son étreinte. Et de toute façon, tu n'en as pas la moindre envie.

Sa chaleur te rassure, te réconforte. Elle t'aide à garder pied dans la réalité, à ne pas sombrer dans ce désespoir qui t'appelle. Elle repousse le froid de la mort qui plane au-dessus de vos têtes. L'une de tes mains joue distraitement avec ses cheveux alors que ton regard se perd dans le vide.

Tu n'es plus qu'une coquille sans âme. Ton cœur a été arraché puis réduit en miettes, brûlé jusqu'aux cendres. Il ne te reste plus qu'un creux sanglant obstrué par un profond désarroi, une peine douloureuse. La souffrance s'enracine dans ton être et pourchasse les quelques réminiscences joyeuses que tu possèdes encore.

Des larmes séchées zèbrent légèrement tes joues, mais tu ne pleures pas. Tu n'en as plus la force. Tu ne parviens même plus à ressentir de la tristesse. Tu te sens seulement morte de l'intérieur. Tes sentiments ont succombé face à la douleur. Ils ont disparu. Peu à peu, l'Ombre te corrompt également. Même si ta détermination ne faiblit pas, ce qui participe à ton humanité s'efface.

Les notions de joie et d'espoir te semblent inconnues. L'amour te paraît vain, une illusion qui ne demande qu'à être brutalement brisée. Des chimères pour croire en la possibilité de continuer une existence normale. Des mirages auxquels tu as renoncé. Tu abandonnes ces émotions futiles qui te condamnent un peu plus chaque jour.

Devenir aussi froide que la glace t'apparaît comme une solution. Plus rien ne t'atteindrais. Tu serais immunisée, insensible à ces attaques vicieuses qui charcutent ce qu'il te reste de cœur. Tu hésites. Malgré tout, tu aimes te complaire dans ces visions fantasmagoriques. Tu conserves toujours cet espoir utopique de vaincre l'Ombre. Il nourrit ton ambition, ta volonté inébranlable d'abattre l'ennemi. Dans ces circonstances, peux-tu encore y renoncer ?

Tu jettes un œil au couloir qui donne vers la salle de bain. Aussitôt, les souvenirs t'assaillent. Tu revois le corps de Koala dans la baignoire, les avant-bras lacérés, le sang qui s'échappe et qui s'écoule, symbole de cette vie qui l'abandonne. Tu ne comprends pas. Un seul mot résonne dans ton esprit, amer, dur. Pourquoi ?

Se donner la mort. Tu as toujours haï cette expression. Tu la juges profondément incorrecte, même insultante. Tu maudis constamment celui qui a eu l'audace de l'inventer tant elle est fausse. Même si tu ignores son identité, tu l'insultes sans vergogne. À tes yeux, cette personne n'est qu'un connard qui n'a jamais été confronté intimement à pareille situation.

Se donner la mort. Quelle absurdité. La personne qui décide de s'ôter la vie ne s'impose rien. À tout moment elle dispose du choix de poursuivre ce désir ou d'y renoncer. Aucune obligation n'intervient. En revanche, elle impose sa mort aux autres. Ses proches doivent subir son suicide et vivre avec.

Koala a été égoïste. Elle a préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que d'endurer à vos côtés. Sans doute inconsciemment, elle a choisi de vous imposer sa propre souffrance. Elle vous a transmis la douleur qui la ravageait. Même si elle ne l'a probablement pas désiré, elle participe à votre ruine.

Tu crèves d'envie de hurler au monde que votre vie ne vous appartient pas. La mort est seulement douloureuse pour ceux qui restent, alors cessez de la sacrifier ou de vous l'enlever sans penser aux autres. Tu te rappelles Sabo, qui a accepté de mourir pour te permettre d'échapper à la milice et de rapporter son sac. Oui, il t'a sauvée, et tu ne le remercieras jamais assez pour ça. Cependant, en agissant ainsi, il a négligé Koala, la femme qu'il a aimé plus que tout au monde, au profit de la Cause. Tu ne peux pas le lui pardonner.

Tu te rappelles aussi Vivi, qui a protégé la rouquine au détriment de sa vie. Tant de pertes qui, accumulées les unes aux autres, ont poussé Koala à s'entailler les veines. C'est un cercle vicieux et morbide qui entraîne toujours et encore de nouvelles morts. Tu rêves de le briser, mais tu ignores comment t'y prendre. Tu es accumulée contre le mur de l'impuissance.

Pourtant, tu comprends ce désir de sacrifier sa propre vie pour ses proches, pour sauver le monde. Tu te mentirais à toi-même si tu le niais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu l'approuves. Si cela t'arrive un jour, tu te battras jusqu'au bout pour éviter de mourir. Tu refuses de laisser tes proches connaître ce sentiment cruel. Ton obstination à survivre ne connaîtra aucune limite, tes ennemis s'en mordront les doigts.

Ta vie ne t'appartient pas. Tes proches ne veulent pas te voir partir. Alors tu ne réfléchis pas davantage. Qu'importe l'état de ton cœur qui ressemble plutôt à une bouillie sans nom, tu respectes leur souhait. Tu te jures de ne jamais le trahir. C'est ton unique ligne de conduite. L'objectif qui rythme tes actions.

* * *

 _Oui, on remue le couteau dans la plaie._

 _Je précise que cette partie contient une référence notable._

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _N'oubliez pas : les reviews, ça réchauffe et ça constitue l'alimentation principale des auteurs. Même si c'est pour m'assassiner pour ô combien cette histoire est sombre._

 _See ya !_


	14. Interlude – Le Fugitif

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review._

 _A savoir, ce chapitre est un interlude, c'est-à-dire un nouveau point de vue dans un lieu différent, et qui n'est pas la suite directe de l'histoire (en d'autres termes, pas de Nojiko ici !)._

 _Je propose aussi trois thèmes musicaux, car ces trois musiques m'ont beaucoup inspirée pour l'écriture de cet interlude. On a donc_ Silent Running _de_ Hidden Citizens _(qui m'a donné l'idée de base pour cet interlude) ; puis_ Libertas _de_ Immediate _; et enfin_ Oblivion _de_ Jo Blankenburg.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Interlude

— Le Fugitif —

* * *

La peur te broie le ventre. Elle s'enracine dans chaque parcelle de ton corps. Elle ne t'épargne pas. Elle te ronge de l'intérieur et en même temps te fournit la force nécessaire pour poursuivre. Sans elle, sans cette adrénaline qu'elle te procure sans compter, tu t'effondrerais. Tu la haïs autant que tu la bénis en cet instant.

Tu cours sans te retourner. Tes jambes menacent de te lâcher. Tu les sens faiblir à chaque nouveau pas. D'anciennes douleurs se réveillent et alimentent tes craintes. Elles rendent ton avancée plus ardue. Cette envie d'abandonner t'attire peu à peu. Elle t'appelle, te propose un monde paisible où tu pourrais enfin te reposer, te laisser aller. Un monde sans toutes ces obligations, sans toute cette noirceur, sans toute cette terreur.

Puis tes souvenirs se rappellent à toi, brutalement. Les images fusent dans ton esprit, implacables. Aussitôt tu as le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tu essaies de réguler ta respiration hachée pour te calmer mais la nausée t'assaille. Tu as l'impression d'être à deux doigts de rendre ton maigre repas de la veille. La bile s'accumule dans ta gorge tandis que tu accélères ta course. À nouveau, l'évidence te frappe de plein fouet. Comment peux-tu oublier ce destin inéluctable ? Si tu t'arrêtes, si tu abandonnes, c'est un sort pire que la mort qui t'attend. Tu préfères cent fois mourir noyé que retourner là-bas.

Tu tournes brusquement sur ta droite pour t'engager dans une ruelle. Tu manques de glisser, de perdre ces quelques secondes cruciales d'avance que tu as réussi à grappiller sur tes poursuivants. Tu te rattrapes tant bien que mal et tu continues. Tu serres les dents pour contenir la douleur qui n'a pas sa place ici. Tu la supplies presque d'attendre avant de se manifester. Qu'elle te fasse souffrir autant qu'elle le souhaite si elle veut, mais _pitié_ , pas maintenant.

Derrière toi, tu entends les pas effrénés de tes assaillants. Ils ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle. Ils te somment encore une fois de t'arrêter, de te rendre, mais tu ne les écoutes pas. Tu continues de courir alors que tes poumons crient pour obtenir un peu d'air. Ils ne ramèneront avec eux rien d'autre que ton cadavre. Ils ne t'auront pas vivant. Tu préfères encore te tuer, même si cela signifie abandonner tes ambitions. Tu sais que tu n'y survivras pas une seconde fois.

Une balle te frôle et se fiche dans un mur. Un avertissement destiné à te faire ralentir l'allure. Le spectre de la mort te guette. Il s'impose, t'enveloppe peu à peu, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Tu le côtoies depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas t'en trouver impressionné. Des morts, tu en croises tous les jours. Constamment, inlassablement. Tu ne peux retirer de ta tête le nom des personnes que tu as connues et qui ont perdu la vie. Tu ne peux compter celles qui la perdront prochainement, tel un destin inexorable.

D'aucuns se penchent sur la question de l'immortalité en ces temps sombres. Gage de survie, de précieux jours accordés à la recherche d'une solution à cette ère sinistre. Tu ignores s'ils trouveront une réponse dans les mythes qu'ils arpentent, ou s'ils y parviendront seulement. La vie éternelle. Cette ambition te faire rire amèrement. Ce sera déjà bien si tu survis jusqu'à demain.

Tu rabats soudainement ta capuche sur ton visage. Au loin, tu aperçois un petit groupe qui discute devant une maison. De simples civils, mais tu préfères qu'ils n'apprennent pas ton identité. Tu as déjà assez à faire avec tes poursuivants. Avec un peu de cette chance que tu n'as jamais possédée, ils te prendront pour ce que tu n'es pas et t'aideront indirectement.

Vaine espérance. Dès qu'ils voient les soldats qui te traquent sans relâche, ils se retranchent aussitôt derrière les murs de la maison. Ils n'osent s'opposer au bras armé du gouvernement pour un sombre inconnu. Tu ne leur reproches pas, tu t'y attendais. Tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même.

En vérité, tu te mens avec cet individualisme. Trois autres personnes te soutiennent contre vents et marées, bien que l'une d'entre d'elles ait trouvé la mort quelques années plus tôt. Seulement, en cet instant, elles sont bien loin de la ville et incapables de distraire les soldats le temps que tu leur échappes.

Tu changes de direction, encore. Tu désespères. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour les semer. D'ici peu viendra le moment, malgré toute cette adrénaline qui irrigue ton corps, où tu t'écrouleras, terrassé par la fatigue et la douleur. D'ici peu viendra le moment où tu te saisiras du couteau à ta ceinture pour abréger tes souffrances et t'empêcher d'y retourner.

Tu adresses une prière silencieuse au Temps. Tu n'as jamais été croyant de toute ta vie, jusqu'à ce que tu _le_ rencontres, lui et toute cette tradition dans laquelle il baignait. Inconsciemment, en plus de te sauver, il t'a offert des possibilités inimaginables. Par sa faute, oui, tu as vu l'horreur, l'impensable, une profonde désolation que tu ne pourras jamais oublier, mais tu as également vu le Soleil briller au-dessus de l'Ombre. Cette seule vision n'a pas de prix.

Tu n'es pas croyant. Tu ne prétendras jamais être croyant. En revanche, tu sais reconnaître la réalité des illusions. Tu l'as vu. Le nier t'est impossible. Le Temps existe, et même s'il s'est effondré, il vit encore. L'Ombre ne l'a pas encore totalement annihilé. Si tu l'appelles, tu sais qu'il t'écoutera et te répondra d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tes prières ne tomberont pas dans l'oubli.

Tu trébuches, et tu vois soudainement ta fin arriver. Tes angoisses s'accroissent encore. Le sol se rapproche, au même titre que les voix des soldats.

Tu ne peux freiner ta chute. Tes mains s'écorchent contre les dalles poussiéreuses, et empêchent de justesse ta tête de connaître le même sort. Ton souffle se bloque un instant sous le choc alors que la douleur se répand vivement à travers ton corps. Elle ravive tes anciennes blessures et toute la fatigue qui tiraille tes muscles.

Tu tentes tant bien que mal d'attraper ta lame. C'est la fin. Tu le sais. Tu ne peux plus de défiler. Aujourd'hui, tu as échoué. Tu n'auras pas honoré cette promesse faite à cet homme qui t'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _« Promets-moi de sauver une vie par jour. Même si c'est la tienne à chaque fois. »_

Tu as tenu jusque là, pendant plus de quatre ans. Tu n'as jamais failli. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? La raison t'échappe, et tu songes qu'il n'y a finalement aucune raison. La mort se sert sans questionner, sans regarder qui elle fauche. Vorace, elle s'empare de toutes les âmes qui ne la fuient pas assez vite.

Tu vas mourir simplement parce que tu as refusé d'accepter cette main tendue au nom de tes convictions. Si ce jour-là tu l'avais serrée, tout aurait été différent. Tu aurais devancé ce sort funeste. Tu aurais pu jouer les alliés avant de le poignarder dans le dos. Tu aurais sûrement été exécuté dans la foulée, mais tu ne l'aurais pas regretté. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert les yeux avant ?

Tu n'essaies même pas de te relever. Tu sais reconnaître une situation vaine. La seule chose qui t'importe désormais, c'est te trancher les veines avant que ces soldats ne te désarment et ne t'ôtent ta dernière échappatoire.

— Bordel ! A couvert ! Trouvez-moi ces fumiers !

Tes mouvements se figent. Tu ne comprends plus rien. Tout s'embrouille dans ta tête. Tes oreilles bourdonnent, tu peines à distinguer les bruits assourdissants qui emplissent soudainement la rue. Des cris, tant de peur que de colère, des ordres qui fusent, des hurlements de douleur, des impacts de balles qui heurtent les murs, les pavés. Tu te retrouves soudainement projeté au milieu d'un affrontement.

La stupeur t'envahit alors que tu prends conscience de cette chance inespérée. Les soldats se battent avec force contre des rebelles prêts à en découdre. Si personne ne te reconnaît, tu peux disparaître et sauver ta vie. Tu restes néanmoins pantois quelques secondes car tu n'y crois pas. Tu as l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

— Hé, toi ! s'exclame une voix féminine et autoritaire tandis qu'une poigne forte t'attrape par le col pour te remettre sur tes pieds. C'est pas encore l'heure d'crever ! Si tu veux vivre, fous l'camp d'ici !

Tu bénis le Temps car elle ne te regarde pas. Elle observe tout autour de vous pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, les mains serrées sur son fusil. Par automatisme, tu hoches la tête et tu la remercies brièvement. Un simple « merci », rien de plus, rien de personnel. Tu ranges ton couteau à ta ceinture et tu quittes ce carrefour mortel. Déjà les corps encore chauds s'amoncèlent sur les pavés, le sang dégouline sur le sol.

— Fais gaffe ! te prévient-elle. Y en a qui sont après toi !

Elle tente de tirer, mais elle n'ose pas, de peur de te toucher. Tes poursuivants, les mêmes qu'avant, sont juste derrière toi, mais ils ne sont plus que deux. Tu peux encore leur échapper.

Encore une fois, tu pries le Temps. Silencieusement, tu lui demandes d'accorder sa grâce à cette femme qui t'a aidé. Même si tu n'as pas vu son visage, jamais tu n'oublieras ses mèches roses qui lui tombent en-dessous de ses épaules. Tu ne pourras jamais la remercier assez car tu sais qu'il s'agit de la première et dernière fois que tu la rencontres. Tu ne veux pas tenter le diable en prenant le risque de la revoir.

Elle t'a cependant donné la force nécessaire pour reprendre ta course. Elle t'a fourni l'adrénaline suffisante pour chasser la fatigue qui s'installait dans ton corps. Tu refuses de sacrifier son aide providentielle, alors tu fais fonctionner tes méninges pour te sortir de là. Courir ne te sauvera pas. Si cela n'a pas suffi pour semer les soldats avant, cela ne suffira pas maintenant.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel désespérément sombre. Les étoiles ne brillent plus, l'Ombre s'est abattue au-dessus de vos têtes sans que vous puissiez l'en empêcher. Cependant, cette obscurité t'apporte la solution que tu cherches tant. Cet éclair de génie te traverse l'esprit et tu ne réfléchis pas davantage pour mettre en place ton plan. Si tu attends trop, tes forces vont t'abandonner et tu échoueras réellement cette fois-ci.

Tu dévies ta route et tu enfonces une porte. Elle cède sous ton poids, tu rentres aussitôt dans le bâtiment. Tu entends encore les soldats qui te crient de t'arrêter. Eux aussi commencent à peiner pour te poursuivre, mais tu les sais plus résistants. Viendra bientôt le moment où tes vieilles blessures t'enverront au tapis.

Tu te précipites dans les escaliers, tu grimpes les marches quatre à quatre. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, malgré ta respiration sifflante, malgré ce manque flagrant d'oxygène. Tu sens l'asphyxie approcher, sans que tu ne te relâches pour autant.

Éreinté, tu ouvres avec fracas la porte qui donne sur le toit. Tu t'avances, tu t'approches du bord. Pas moins de cinq étages te séparent du sol. Ton plan est suicidaire, autant que ton existence peut l'être.

Tu ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de reprendre ton souffle. Tu recules de quelques pas, puis tu t'élances. Tu balaies toutes tes pensées d'un revers de main. Clairement, ce n'est pas le moment de songer aux potentielles conséquences.

Au moment où tu sautes, les soldats débarquent sur le toit. L'un reste figé de stupéfaction, l'autre se précipite pour tenter de t'arrêter. Trop tard. Tu es déjà dans le vide.

Parfois, tu aimerais être un oiseau. Libéré de la gravité, libre d'aller où tu le souhaites. Une vie pleine d'innocence et d'insouciance, dans laquelle tu n'aurais pas à te soucier des tracas de ce monde. Tu volerais dans les cieux, tu te laisserais porter par les courants d'air.

Malheureusement, tu restes un être humain, et la gravité se rappelle toujours à toi. Ton saut est trop court. Tu vois déjà le moment où ton corps heurtera avec violence le sol en contrebas. Pourtant, tu t'accroches à un dernier espoir. Tu tends les bras, tu parviens à attraper le rebord du toit.

Tu serres les dents sous la douleur qui te parcourt violemment, intense et persistante. Malgré tes vêtements, tu sens la peau de tes bras s'écorcher, le sang suinter immédiatement. Tes mains glissent horriblement, tu ne trouves pas d'appui pour tes pieds.

Tu vas chuter. Plusieurs mètres derrière toi, les soldats n'ont pas bougé, ils ont appelé des renforts. Ils te somment de rester là où tu es. Leurs armes sont braquées sur toi, mais tu sais aussi qu'ils ne tireront pas. Ils te veulent vivant et ils hésitent à précipiter ta chute.

Tu refuses d'abandonner. Tu puises dans tes dernières forces, tu repousses ta souffrance qui s'intensifie. Pour t'encourager, tu songes que cela n'est rien en comparaison à ce qui t'attend si tu es arrêté. Tu te hisses sur le toit, la mort s'écarte à nouveau.

Tu reprends ta course péniblement. Tes membres te font un mal de chien, tes poumons quémandent avec ardeur l'air qui leur fait défaut. Tu n'as qu'une envie, t'écrouler, mais tu résistes. Pour l'instant, tu dois encore fuir, mais tu te sais désormais hors d'atteinte. Les renforts n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs minutes, et les deux soldats qui te pourchassent ne te rattraperont pas. Le bâtiment sur lequel tu as atterri fait partie d'un vaste ensemble d'immeubles. Ils ne sauront jamais à quel endroit tu redescendras dans la rue. Disparaître te sera alors aisé.

Un maigre sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres. Tu as finalement réussi. Tu n'as pas failli à ta parole, et tu poursuis ta route.

 _« J'essaie de sauver une vie par jour. D'habitude, c'est la mienne. »_

* * *

 _Aucune indication n'est réellement donnée sur l'identité du personnage principal, en dehors de quelques très légers indices. Faites vos paris sur son identité !_ _On reverra d'ailleurs ce fugitif plus tard dans l'histoire de Nojiko, et peut-être également à nouveau dans un interlude._

 _Car oui, il y aura de nouveaux interludes. Ils me permettent d'adopter temporairement un nouveau point de vue afin soit de distiller quelques informations, soit d'instaurer plus de mystère._

 _Encore une fois, ce chapitre contient une référence, cette fois-ci à la série_ Farscape _._

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _N'oubliez pas : les reviews, ça réchauffe et ça constitue l'alimentation principale des auteurs. Même si c'est pour m'assassiner pour ô combien cette histoire est sombre. Chaque review laissée pourrait éventuellement m'attendrir et éviter que je ne tue à nouveau une ribambelle de personnages :)_

 _See ya !_


	15. Partie 13

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Cette fois-ci, on retourne sur notre chère Nojiko avec une partie plus de transition avant d'entamer pleinement la deuxième phase de cette histoire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 13

* * *

— T'es pas sympa No'.

— T'as entendu Kureha. Tu dois rester tranquille.

Tu souris doucement alors qu'Usopp soupire longuement. Dans quelques minutes, vous partirez vers les forêts du nord, accompagnés par Shanks. Plusieurs d'entre vous restent cependant à la planque à cause de leurs blessures, dont ton ami ou encore Kaku. Vous préférez ne prendre aucun risque.

— Mais je vais m'emmerder !

— Ça n'est pas mon problème.

Il se laisse retomber dans le fauteuil, maugréant contre cette inactivité forcée. Il est un homme d'action, toujours prêt à agir. Il est ce pilier sur lequel vous vous reposez tous. D'une certaine manière, il s'est imposé comme votre ange gardien, car il vous vient constamment en aide, de la même façon qu'il a sauvé Kaku et Paulie. Armé de son fusil, il vous protège et s'assure que vous puissiez fuir en toute sécurité. Dans la planque, il vous offre ce rayon de soleil à travers ses dessins. Que feriez-vous sans lui ?

Pourtant, tu sais qu'Usopp n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il a été réticent à l'idée d'intégrer la Cause, il préférait rester en retrait. Sa peur parlait pour lui et l'empêchait de s'impliquer. Quand tu lui suggérais l'idée de vous rejoindre, il se dérobait et esquivait la question.

Parfois, tu t'interroges sur ce soudain changement. Du jour au lendemain, il est venu te voir avec la ferme intention d'adhérer à la Cause. Il ne t'a jamais donné les raisons qui l'ont poussé à changer d'avis, et tu ne lui demandes pas. S'il les a gardées jusque là pour lui, alors tu supposes qu'il préfère que cela reste son secret.

Tu laisses ton esprit vagabonder dans les hypothèses pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Tu penses à son père et à Kaya, deux personnes importantes dans sa vie. Peut-être que la mort de Yasopp lui a accordé la force nécessaire pour se rebeller face à l'Ombre. Peut-être que son amour pour la jeune femme l'a également fait. Ou peut-être que Zoro est allé le voir pour le secouer.

— Ne meurs pas, No'.

Tu tournes la tête vers lui, étonnée. Il te fixe avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemble pas, il a abandonné son habituel sourire. Tu l'observes un instant avant d'acquiescer.

— Promis, Usopp.

Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table ronde, tu ajoutes avec plus de légèreté.

— Je refuse de voir ton tableau compromis.

— Alors tu as intérêt de rentrer !

Tu hoches la tête pour le lui confirmer. Bien sûr que tu comptes rentrer. Tu n'envisages même pas l'inverse. Tu dis à la mort d'aller se faire voir, car clairement, tu refuses de danser avec elle pour l'instant. Qu'elle revienne dans plusieurs années, sinon elle trouvera porte close.

— Nojiko ? Tu es prête ?

Tu salues Usopp et tu rejoins Kuzan. Dans le couloir qui mène à la porte d'entrée, toute votre petite équipe s'est rassemblée. Shanks prend la tête des opérations, car il connaît exactement l'emplacement du village où vous devez rejoindre deux autres divisions de la Cause.

Tu aurais apprécié revoir Iceburg, chef de sa propre unité, d'une autre manière. Indirectement, tu dois beaucoup à cet homme qui dirigeait le théâtre Water Seven. Sans lui, ta sœur ne serait jamais devenue technicienne, et elle ne vivrait pas avec Robin. Tu ne l'aurais jamais revue. Inconsciemment, Iceburg a permis à votre famille de se réunir car il lui accordé une seconde chance.

Tu connais moins Katakuri, qui dirige l'autre division que vous devez retrouver au village. Cependant, sa réputation le précède et tu le sais digne d'honneur. Tu as confiance en ses capacités pour cette mission. De plus, si vous commencez à douter entre vous au sein de la Cause, cela n'engendrera que votre perte.

Shanks donne l'ordre de départ. Il quitte la planque silencieusement. Le suivant, Zoro, partira quelques minutes après lui. Vous évitez de vous déplacer en groupe afin de rester les plus discrets possibles. Robin et Nami participent également à la mission, ainsi que Luffy, à ta grande surprise. Il a tenu à venir malgré les réticences de Kuzan. Tu le comprends, tu respectes aussi son choix. Il veut s'investir pour dépasser la mort de ses frères. Tu lis également dans son regard déterminé qu'il n'y va pas pour mourir, ce qui te rassure. De toute façon, tu sais aussi que Zoro ne le lâchera et le protégera quoi qu'il arrive.

Les minutes défilent, vous sortez au compte-goutte. Puis vient ton tour. Tu déglutis, avec toujours cette même appréhension qui te serre le ventre à chaque fois que tu sors. Tu pries le Temps pour que personne ne croise la milice, pour que tout se déroule sans problème. Tu adresses un dernier regard à Kuzan qui ferme la marche. Il hoche la tête, t'encourage avec un léger sourire. Il pose sa main sur ton épaule, et tu te reprends. Tu l'observes alors avec détermination et tu quittes la planque.

Direction les forêts du nord. Cette fois-ci, ce criminel de Marco n'échappera pas à son destin et paiera pour ses crimes.

* * *

 _Un chapitre plutôt calme, oui ça arrive ah ah. Je ne peux pas non plus tuer tout le monde dès le début._

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _N'oubliez pas : les reviews, ça réchauffe et ça constitue l'alimentation principale des auteurs. Même si c'est pour m'assassiner pour ô combien cette histoire est sombre_ _. Chaque review laissée pourrait éventuellement m'attendrir et éviter que je ne tue à nouveau une ribambelle de personnages :)_

 _See ya !_


	16. Partie 14

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews !_

 _L'imprévu et l'imagination aiment bien intervenir pendant mon écriture pour me faire changer mes plans. Parce que oui, ce chapitre ne devait initialement pas se terminer comme ça. Mais bon, l'improvisation me réussit bien je trouve._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 14

* * *

Les balles fusent alors que tu t'abrites derrière un pan de mur. Tes mains tremblent autour de la crosse de ton pistolet sans que tu puisses t'y opposer. La mort s'approche, lente, furtive. Vicieuse, elle se glisse dans l'ombre omniprésente, prête à vous sauter à la gorge dès la première opportunité. Implacable, elle ne montre aucune pitié. Elle abattra ceux qui ne fuiront pas assez rapidement.

Tu inspires, fébrile. Tu essaies de te calmer. Si tu trembles, tu manqueras inévitablement tes tirs. La peur n'a pas sa raison d'être en cet instant. Tu dois la repousser, la chasser. Tu dois te montrer inébranlable, déterminée. Tu expires longuement.

Comment la situation est-elle devenue aussi dramatique ? Les évènements sont flous. Tu ne te rappelles plus. Tes souvenirs se confondent, tu ne démêles plus le passé du présent. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te souviens du départ de la planque en compagnie de Shanks. Vous êtes partis en direction des forêts du nord où se cache un Rouage du Temps. Vous étiez censés rejoindre deux autres divisions de la Cause.

Un flash te traverse. La bile monte furieusement dans ta gorge. La nausée te prend, tu te sens à deux doigts de dégobiller. Le sang, partout, là, des mares de sang… Le petit village à la lisière des bois se noie dans ce liquide vermeil qui se répand et s'insinue dans les moindres crevasses. Des cadavres parcourent les rues. Les miliciens fusillent les rescapés. L'unité a été exécutée avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se réfugier.

Et cet homme se tient victorieux parmi les corps encore chauds, faisant preuve d'un affront sans pareil. Son irrespect ne connaît aucune limite. Il se moque de la valeur de la vie. Il n'estime pas combien elle est précieuse.

Des larmes de dégoût viennent à tes yeux alors que tu songes à ce soldat qui se gausse des rebelles morts. Son nom aussi noir que la nuit te donne envie de rendre ton déjeuner. Comme le chat qui chasse la souris, il traque les divisions de la Cause pour les annihiler une à une.

Le Capitaine Kuro s'impose en tant que chasseur. Il vous accule en pointant son fusil sur vos têtes avec son immense sourire de sadique. Tu l'as vu, et tu l'as senti jusqu'au plus profond de ton être. Pour lui, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Il se complaît de votre souffrance et ne souhaite pour rien au monde qu'elle ne s'arrête. Son esprit perverti par l'Ombre encense cette situation désespérée.

Une main rugueuse se pose sur les tiennes. Tu relèves la tête, tu croises les yeux noirs de Zoro. Tu en avais oublié sa présence. Pourtant, à travers son regard profond, tu ressens tout le soutien silencieux qu'il t'accorde. Il t'enjoint à te reprendre, et même si tu faiblis, il ne te lâchera pas. Il te portera s'il le faut. Avant de partir de votre planque, vous vous l'êtes promis. Personne de votre division ne mourra.

Tu acquiesces alors, tu cesses de trembler. Tu te ressaisis. Tu te rappelles tes propres promesses. Ta vie ne t'appartient pas. Tu dois rester en vie, coûte que coûte. Tu ne trahiras pas leur souhait. Tu montreras à ta fille Belladone qu'elle peut être fière de toi, parce que tu n'abandonnes pas. Tu te dresses contre l'ennemi, inébranlable. L'Ombre ne t'enlèvera jamais ta détermination.

Zoro t'adresses un léger sourire, soulagé. Puis, resserrant sa prise sur son arme, il se redresse et tire sur les miliciens qui vous visent sans relâche depuis plusieurs minutes. Il profite qu'ils rechargent leurs fusils pour les abattre le plus rapidement possible. Tu ne tardes pas à lui venir en aide.

Vous quittez ensuite votre position pour chercher un autre refuge. Vous essayez d'apercevoir les autres, mais ils échappent à votre vision. Dès le début de l'assaut, vous vous êtes dispersés pour accroître vos chances de survie.

Ce qui aurait dû être une simple rencontre a viré au fiasco total. Vous deviez retrouver deux autres divisions dans ce petit village. Celle de Katakuri était déjà sur place et a été prise pour cible par Kuro, aboutissant à son éradication. Une chance que celle d'Iceburg ne soit pas encore arrivée, et que vous soyez arrivés après le massacre. Tu essaies de relativiser en pensant que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Vous auriez tous pu y passer.

Cependant, ton cœur continue de se serrer alors qu'au loin, dans les rues, tu aperçois leurs cadavres. Les noms s'enchaînent dans ton esprit. Katakuri, Pudding, Franky, Mozu et Kiwi. D'autres dont tu ne connais pas les noms. Aucun membre de l'unité n'a survécu. Une véritable hécatombe.

— Zoro ! Nojiko !

Vous vous précipitez vers Luffy qui vous appelle. Tu es soulagée de le savoir encore en vie, et sans la moindre blessure. Vous vous abritez dans une maison délabrée, aux murs troués par les balles, avant de sortir par la porte de derrière pour échapper à la milice.

— Kuzan conduit les autres vers une planque, Shanks nous attend pas loin.

Vous acquiescez et le suivez dans les rues vers le point de ralliement. Au loin, des coups de feu retentissent, mais ils ne s'approchent pas. Vous poursuivez votre route avec hâte. Ne pas mourir est la seule pensée qui vous habite, vous ne pensez pas au reste. Vous n'accordez aucune importance au sang qui recouvre les pavés, à sa puanteur métallique. Les cadavres vous entourent, freinent votre avancée.

— À terre !

Zoro se jette sur toi pour te plaquer au sol, Luffy vous imite. Les balles fusent en votre direction. Un rire sadique s'élève à quelques mètres. Tu tournes la tête, bien que tu mettes déjà un nom sur l'identité de ce connard.

Kuro vous a trouvés. Seuls les corps entassés l'empêchent de vous viser correctement, mais il s'approche pour remédier ce problème. L'angoisse grimpe encore, sans cesse. Tu ne vois aucune échappatoire.

De nouveaux tirs retentissent. Kuro se réfugie derrière un mur, n'ayant pas le temps de riposter sans risquer d'être blessé.

— Bougez de là vous trois !

Zoro te tire par le bras pour t'aider à te relever. Luffy a déjà rejoint Shanks qui vous a sauvés la mise. Tu ne t'es jamais réellement reposée sur la chance, mais tu la bénis en cet instant présent.

— Capitaine ! On a un problème !

Tu pestes, trois miliciens viennent de rejoindre Kuro. Ils sont essoufflés et peinent à récupérer une respiration normale. Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de se mettre à couvert, ne vous accordent aucune attention. Tu fronces les sourcils. Quel est ce « problème » ?

Shanks a la même intuition que toi. Il ne bouge pas, se cachant derrière ce pan de mur qui vous sert de protection. Vous écoutez tous les quatre les brides de conversation qui vous parviennent.

— Arrêtez de perdre votre temps en futilités ! aboie sauvagement Kuro. Aucun rebelle ne doit nous échapper, et surtout pas ce traître d' _Akagami_ !

L'insulte n'affecte pas Shanks qui se contente de sourire. Comment, après tout, se considérer comme un traître lorsqu'on déserte un gouvernement corrompu ?

— Alors magnez-v…

— Mais _il_ est là ! le coupe presque affolé un soldat.

Kuro dévisage son subalterne, stupéfait. Toi-même ton souffle s'est coupé. Tu t'es figée, et tu sais qu'il en va de même pour tes amis. Tu te tournes d'ailleurs vers eux. Luffy n'est pas certain de comprendre tandis que Zoro partage la haine qui s'infiltre dans son esprit.

Shanks, lui, serre la crosse de son arme jusqu'à en blanchir ses phalanges. Le regard sombre, sa soudaine détermination ne fait plus de doute.

Marco est ici, et il ne le laissera pas s'échapper.

* * *

 _La transition du chapitre précédent est désormais terminée, maintenant place aux choses sérieuses. Et quoi de mieux que de faire apparaître Kuro pour une belle entrée en matière ?_

 _Petit poisson, j'ai failli faire quelque chose d'horrible pendant ce chapitre, mais j'ai songé à tes tendres menaces :)_

 _N'oubliez pas ! Une review postée offre la possibilité de sauver un personnage ! Ne soyez pas sans cœur, sauvez tous ces personnages et ceux qui ne sont pas encore apparus de la barbarie de ce monde._

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	17. Partie 15

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Cette fois-ci niveau musical, je me suis tournée vers_ Mozart _et_ Verdi _car leur_ Requiem _ont un air de fin du monde qui convient parfaitement à ce chapitre. Pas que la situation soit catastrophique au plus haut point, mais la tension reste présente._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 15

* * *

Tu recharges ton arme d'un coup sec. Tes mains ne tremblent pas, déterminées. Ton regard se fixe droit devant toi, sombre, dénué de la moindre hésitation. Tu ne vacilles pas. Tu ne flancheras pas. Tu effaces de ta mémoire le mot _échec_. Tu ne te le permets pas. Tu réussiras, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Tu n'envisages pas une seule seconde l'inverse.

À tes côtés, Shanks se trouve dans le même état d'esprit que toi. Pour quiconque qui ne le connaîtrait pas, son expression peut effrayer. Il partage cette haine qui t'habite à l'égard du responsable. Il ne le laissera pas s'échapper. Il remédiera à son erreur commise quatre ans plus tôt. Si la dernière fois Marco a pu fuir, cette fois-ci toutes ses échappatoires sont scellées.

Vous n'avez pas attendu la fin de l'échange entre Kuro et ses subalternes pour quitter votre position. D'un hochement de tête entendu entre vous quatre, vous vous êtes séparés afin de ratisser efficacement le village à la recherche du criminel. Votre objectif est simple : arrêter Marco avant que le gouvernement ne l'attrape. Corrompus par l'Ombre, tous deux seraient parfaitement capables de sceller un accord afin de _préserver_ l'état de ce monde. Vous ne pouvez le tolérer.

Pourtant, tu rechignes à le tuer immédiatement. Ce Marco dispose peut-être de la solution pour inverser l'effondrement du Temps. Cette clef que vous recherchez depuis le commencement. Tu ne peux laisser passer cette possibilité, même infime. Tu désires également des explications. Pourquoi vouloir plonger le monde dans une ombre éternelle ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tant de vies détruites pour une raison inconnue. Tant de souffrance injustifiée. Ta haine se manifeste encore, tu rêves de lui enfoncer ton poing dans son visage.

Tu chasses ces pensées de ton esprit. Tu dois rester concentrée sur la situation présente. Tu aviseras ensuite de ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour l'instant, tu préfères te fier au jugement de Shanks. Tu l'as suivi sans discuter, le laissant prendre la tête de votre binôme. Tu ne doutes pas de ses compétences, ni de son expérience.

Surnommé _Akagami_ au sein des forces de l'ordre, il a été un exemple pour bon nombre de ses collègues. Décoré à de multiples reprises, il a aussitôt été assigné à la traque de Marco quatre ans plus tôt. En conséquent, il connaît votre cible bien mieux que toi, alors autant lui laisser les commandes. Tout doit être mis en place afin d'assurer la réussite de votre objectif. Ce connard qui a ruiné vos existences doit payer pour ses actes.

Et vous l'avez trouvé. Il se terre derrière des poubelles. Sa seule voie de repli nécessite qu'il escalade le mur de ce cul-de-sac, ce qui le placera automatiquement à découvert. Il sait que vous l'attendez, que vous êtes prêts à lui tirer dessus à la première erreur de sa part. Cependant, il a beau être fait comme un rat, il persiste à résister. Il continue de se cacher, de vous empêcher d'approcher. Les balles fusent dès que vous tentez une manœuvre.

Tu le haïs pour cet acharnement dont il fait preuve. Tu ne demandes qu'une chose, qu'il se rende sans faire d'histoire. Qu'il admette sa défaite. Dès qu'il vous a aperçus, il a détalé comme un lapin. Shanks a aussitôt tiré pour l'arrêter, et ses habilités au tir ont parlé. La balle s'est logée dans l'épaule du criminel. Tu te souviens parfaitement de son cri de douleur. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction. Il paie enfin pour ses crimes.

Lorsque tu lui as fait face avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite, tu as parfaitement lu la peur dans ses yeux. La proie a senti sa fin arriver, et elle la craint. La mort le pourchasse et s'abattra prochainement sur lui. Le spectre de la vengeance plane au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper.

— Rends-toi, Marco ! ordonne sèchement Shanks. Tu ne peux pas fuir !

Aucune réponse. Le criminel ne compte pas céder. Il continue de croire en ses chances jusqu'au dernier instant, alors même que Shanks lui offre la reddition. Marco balaie cette possibilité unique déjà trop généreuse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce connard a choisi de souffrir.

Tu échanges un regard entendu avec Shanks. Il tente une dernière fois.

— Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force !

— Comme si ça t'a déjà dérangé !

C'est la première fois que tu entends sa voix. Même si elle te paraît acerbe et sèche au premier abord, tu la perçois également fatiguée, craintive. Il essaie de garder la face, mais il a parfaitement conscience du sort qui l'attend.

Shanks esquisse un léger sourire amusé qui te surprend avant de te rappeler que les deux hommes ont un passif. Tu en avais presque oublié qu'ils s'étaient déjà confrontés par le passé. Du peu que tu connais le roux, tu sais qu'il ne lésine pas sur les moyens. Il n'a pas peur d'user de la violence si la situation le justifie.

— Alors rends-toi, Marco ! Ne me pousse pas à bout !

— Va chier !

Tu ne sais guère comment intervenir dans cet échange. Tu supposes qu'il convient mieux de laisser gérer Shanks, bien que tu sentes son énervement grimper en flèche. Il n'apprécie pas que sa proie lui résiste autant alors qu'il ne tient qu'à boucler une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire.

Puis tu te retrouves brusquement plaquée au sol par ton coéquipier. Les balles fusent, se fichent dans les pavés. Vous ne devez votre survie qu'à ce pan de mur qui vous abrite. Ce tir nourri qui vous cible vous empêche de riposter.

— Putain, Marco ! Bouge ton cul, c'est pas l'moment d'flancher !

Tu aperçois le tireur sur le toit. Tu le reconnais aussitôt avec sa tignasse brune. Il ressemble exactement à son avis de recherche. Marshall D. Teach. Le partenaire de Marco. Sa porte de sortie.

Il continue de vous prendre pour cible, permettant à son allié de sortir de sa cachette et d'escalader le mur malgré son épaule blessée. Shanks jure salement, incapable de contre-attaquer, alors que votre cible se volatilise.

Les tirs cessent enfin, Teach disparaît à son tour dans l'obscurité. Aussitôt, vous ne perdez pas un instant, vous vous élancez à leur poursuite. Vous ne le laisserez pas s'échapper, il en est hors de question.

Cependant, alors que tu t'apprêtes à escalader le mur, une balle te frôle. Tu te figes. Shanks fait volte-face, les armes braquées vers vos assaillants. Tu l'imites, et ton sang se glace dans tes veines.

Droit devant vous, la milice prête à faire feu.

Kuro vous bloque toute retraite.

Et comme si cela ne suffit pas, Rayleigh se tient à ses côtés.

* * *

 _Enfin la première apparition physique de Marco ! Elle reste assez succincte, autrement ce serait trop facile._

 _Sauvez Shanks et Nojiko. Postez une review !_

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	18. Partie 16

_Heya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 16

* * *

Ta respiration s'est bloquée. Tu n'oses plus bouger. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas. Tout ton corps s'est figé. Chaque seconde qui défile te paraît être une éternité. À chacune d'entre elles tu crains le moment où une balle se logera dans ta poitrine. Où Shanks s'effondrera à tes côtés. Où la mort s'abattra sur vous, funeste destin qui vous guette sans cesse.

Ta vie ne défile pas devant tes yeux. Ceux ne sont que des fumisteries romancières. Tout ce que tu ressens, c'est un profond vide en toi. Tu ne penses plus à rien. Tu ressens simplement toute cette tension électrique qui signera bientôt ta fin.

— Akagami. Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans de telles circonstances.

Tu sursautes brusquement. Rayleigh s'est avancé, se positionne même entre vous et les miliciens. Il leur indique d'un geste de la main qu'il s'en occupe. Son sourire te perturbe. Tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête. Tu le sais corrompu par l'Ombre, alors tu restes sur tes gardes.

Shanks ne se détend pas non plus. Il ne relâche pas la pression qu'il exerce sur la crosse de son arme. Il est prêt à tirer, même si cela signifie déclencher la riposte immédiate de la milice. Tu doutes d'avoir le temps de te jeter derrière les poubelles pour te protéger.

— Rayleigh. Quel déplaisir de te revoir.

Tu te rappelles qu'ils ont tous deux été coéquipiers. Quatre ans plus tôt, ils œuvraient ensemble pour arrêter Marco. Désormais, les voilà ennemis. Tu te demandes brièvement si Shanks sera capable de lui tirer dessus.

— Tu t'es ramolli, Shanks. Laisser filer Marco comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas.

— Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi.

Tu sens la situation devenir de plus en plus électrique. La tension grimpe encore d'un cran, mais personne n'esquisse le moindre geste agressif. Rayleigh ricane doucement, comme s'il discutait avec un vieil ami.

— Allons, Shanks. Ne sois pas si hostile. Tu sais bien que cela doit être fait.

Malgré leur amitié passée, ils sont désormais ennemis. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'affronter. Tu observes ton coéquipier, et tu ne doutes pas de sa détermination. Tu sais qu'il fera ce qui est nécessaire.

— Loin de moi cette idée. Cela doit même être fait au plus vite.

Il te pousse précipitamment vers les poubelles et tire avant de te rejoindre à l'abri. Il n'a pas cherché à toucher sa cible, la situation ne le lui a pas permis. Les quelques secondes qu'il aurait prises pour viser aurait pu conduire à ce qu'il soit touché.

— Ne les tuez pas, ordonne calmement Rayleigh. Je les veux en vie.

Même si habituellement cette phrase sous-entend de nombreuses heures de torture après la capture, tu es heureuse de l'entendre maintenant. Aussi infime cela puisse être, cela vous accorde un espoir d'échappatoire. Tout n'est pas encore scellé.

Shanks et toi tirez à tour de rôle pour maintenir la milice éloignée de votre position. Avec un peu de chances, Zoro et Luffy entendront les tirs et viendront jeter un œil par prudence.

Rayleigh a néanmoins eu l'intelligence de se mettre à couvert, autrement tu aurais cherché à l'abattre au plus vite. Cependant, un nouveau danger plane au-dessus de vos têtes. Ton angoisse s'accroît alors que tu recharges ton arme. Bientôt vous tomberez à court de munitions. Vous perdrez la possibilité de vous défendre, et il en sera alors fini de vous.

À l'attitude de Shanks, tu devines qu'il cherche une solution, bien qu'elle ne lui apparaisse pas.

— Arrête tes enfantillages, Shanks, et passe aux choses sérieuses !

Ton coéquipier ricane, comme plus amusé qu'autre chose. À vrai dire, tu te sens un peu perdue dans cet échange. Comme face à Marco, tu ignores comment intervenir, et même si tu dois intervenir ou plutôt le laisser régler ça seul. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, alors tu te contentes d'empêcher les miliciens d'approcher.

— Je vais te faire valser la tête, ça règlera le problème !

Tu es surprise par la virulence des propos de Shanks, mais tu supposes que tu ne le connais pas assez pour savoir exactement comment il se comporte avec ses connaissances. Il doit être habité par une certaine rage de voir ce qu'est devenu son ancien coéquipier.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, Shanks !

Rayleigh continue de rire mesquinement. Il se contrefiche de la situation actuelle. Il se contente de discuter presque gaiement, comme si de rien n'était. Tu crois entendre Kuro qui s'agace auprès de son supérieur. Tu n'en as pas la certitude.

Puis, soudain, les tirs s'intensifient. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Des cris de douleur et d'agonie s'élèvent de la rue où se trouve la milice. Tu dévisages ton coéquipier, comme s'il disposait de cette réponse que tu cherches, mais il est aussi perplexe que toi.

Vous passez la tête par-dessus les poubelles qui vous abritent pour jeter un œil, tant inquiet qu'intrigué. Les soldats tombent comme des mouches, un à un. Leurs corps sans vie s'écrasent sur les pavés.

Tu entends Rayleigh jurer, puis ordonner l'ordre de retraite. Kuro s'indigne, mais finit par suivre le mouvement. Il préfère ne pas mourir ici.

Tu n'en crois pas tes yeux. Tu te demandes si tu n'es pas déjà morte, si tu ne rêves pas. Mais lorsque tu aperçois une touffe verte et un chapeau de paille, tu as la certitude d'être encore sur cette terre désolée.

— Zoro ! Luffy !

Tes deux amis se précipitent vers toi. Tu te relèves alors que la joie et le soulagement te gagnent. Tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse de les voir.

— Ça va, tous les deux ? Vous allez bien ?

— Plus de peur que mal, les informe calmement Shanks. On devrait partir d'ici avant que la milice ne revienne. Rayleigh ne nous laissera pas filer aussi facilement.

Vous acquiescez tous. Vous quittez cette impasse qui a failli vous condamner. Dans la rue principale, tu aperçois une division de la Cause que tu reconnais sans peine. C'est celle d'Iceburg. Qu'elle arrive en retard au rendez-vous vous aura finalement sauvés.

Tu souris à Iceburg qui te salue alors qu'il discute avec Kalifa, l'ancienne secrétaire du théâtre Water Seven. Sans eux, tu aurais sûrement été capturée par la milice. En d'autres termes, tu serais morte, car tu aurais mis fin à tes jours pour ne pas subir la torture sans fin du gouvernement. Tu aurais refusé de prendre le risque de trahir les tiens.

Rapidement, vous vous dispersez en petits groupes avant que vos ennemis ne rappliquent avec des renforts. Vous vous retrouverez tous d'ici peu à la planque où vous attendent déjà les autres. Qu'importent les difficultés, vous ne fléchissez pas. Malgré les pertes qui jonchent votre chemin, vous continuez la lutte.

* * *

 _Et non, pas de fin sous-tension cette fois-ci ! Cela ne peut pas être le cas à chaque fois, voyons._

 _Sauvez vos personnages favoris. Postez une review !_

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	19. Interlude – Le Gardien

_Heya !_

 _Voici un nouvel interlude, d'un format un peu particulier et qui ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais initialement en tête (j'ai quand même réussi à devoir changer de personnage en cours de route). Mais bon, je l'aime quand même, sans compter les nouveaux éléments qu'il apporte._

 _Je propose aussi un thème musical, car cette musique m'a donné l'idée de cet interlude :_ Angels Punishment _, de_ Lacuna Coil.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Interlude

— Le Gardien —

* * *

« Tu n'as jamais envisagé une seule fois pareil évènement. Tu as toujours cru rester intouchable, invincible. Tu as toujours pensé que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à l'inaltérable. Ta stupidité engendrera la désolation la plus dévastatrice. Tu n'as pas prêté qu'une oreille distraite aux anciens contes qui pourtant narraient cette déchéance prochaine.

Assassin.

Il est trop tard désormais. Tu as perdu tout pouvoir d'action. Tu ne peux plus agir pour rétablir le cours des évènements, comme il te l'incomberait en temps normal. Tu n'es qu'un incapable qui a failli à ses devoirs. Tu fais honte à ta lignée. Comment oses-tu te tenir encore au sommet de la Tour ?

Tu as échoué.

Tu n'as même pas réussi à protéger la Tour. Tu n'avais qu'une mission, et tu as échoué comme le dernier des incapables que tu es. Ton inutilité causera la perte de ce monde. Tu as délaissé la tâche qui est tienne. Tu as brisé l'héritage. Tu as exposé la Tour à ses innombrables ennemis qui l'ont aussitôt profanée. Tu t'es abaissé à servir les intérêts de l'Unité. Tu leur as offert ce qu'ils désiraient sur un plateau d'argent. N'essaie même pas de te racheter. C'est hors de ta portée.

C'est de ta faute.

Tu es celui qui a précipité cette terre vers sa fin. Tu es l'unique coupable. Ne me rétorque pas que l'Unité a également sa part d'implication dans cette affaire. Tu les as laissés faire. Ils ont profané la Tour en toute impunité, et ce sous tes yeux. Même ta mort ne rachèterait pas cet outrage sans nom. Comment ta mort insignifiante pourrait compenser la ruine prochaine de ce monde ? C'est simple. Elle ne peut pas.

Jette-toi du haut de la Tour.

Au moins, cela nous épargnera des souffrances supplémentaires. Sans toi, les faits ne risqueront pas de s'aggraver. Mort, tu n'essaieras pas de rattraper les évènements. Tu n'accéléreras pas le cours des choses. N'essaie pas d'intervenir. Tu as déjà causé suffisamment de tort comme ça. Meurs, et laisse ce monde dans la paix fragile que tu détruis par ta passivité ignoble.

Salaud.

Tu m'as trahie. Je ne te demandais qu'une seule chose. Protéger la Tour. Tu as lamentablement échoué. Tu as choisi de laisser l'Unité la profaner, devant toi. Sous tes yeux. Tu as préféré sauver ta misérable vie plutôt que d'empêcher la ruine de notre monde. Je n'ai jamais vu un acte aussi abject à travers le Temps. Et tu oses encore survivre ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que ta mort soulagerait nos consciences ?

Meurs.

Et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est écrire un livre. Tu crois vraiment te repentir de cette manière ? Cela ne te sauvera pas. Cela ne nous sauvera pas. En fait, tu te moques éperdument du sort de notre monde. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de préserver ta petite vie. Tu seras mort de vieillesse bien avant notre ruine. Alors tu ne prends pas de risques. Tu laisses comme testament un livre qui relate les faits, mais qui sera dissimulé au Couloir, de sorte que personne ne le trouve un jour. Tu as certes consigné la mémoire des évènements dans ces pages, mais tu ne te mouilles pas. La seule personne que tu préviens, c'est moi, pour me demander de le cacher au Couloir. Tu n'as même pas peur que je le dévoile aux autres. Tu as pris tes précautions.

Tu m'assassines.

Ta dernière lettre était empoisonnée. Tu me l'as même précisé en _post-scriptum_. Tu n'es qu'un abject connard. Alors oui, ton stupide livre sera protégé et caché au Couloir, car il ne peut en être autrement. Je refuse qu'il tombe entre les mains de l'Unité, et tu le sais pertinemment. C'est exactement pour cette raison que tu me l'as envoyé, et pas à un autre. Pourquoi ta ruse ne t'a-t-elle pas servi à contrer nos ennemis ? Pourquoi ?

Tu me dégoûtes.

Tu pourrais encore prévenir les autres. Il est encore possible de contrer l'Unité, mais tu as choisi la passivité. Tu tais ces dramatiques évènements aux autres. Tu les laisses dans l'ignorance. Personne ne saura jamais ce qui les guette. Personne n'entendra les suppliques du Temps qui se meurt silencieusement. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Parce que l'enfoiré que tu es refuse que son échec soit connu. Si tu étais en face de moi, je t'enfoncerais un couteau en plein cœur moi-même. Je te pousserais du haut de la Tour sans remords, et je te regarderais t'écraser sur le sol en contrebas. Je contemplerais ton corps disloqué sans ciller.

Traître.

Mais tu ne te plains pas, je me trompe ? Malgré ton cuisant échec qui nous tuera tous, qui réduira à néant les perspectives d'avenir de nos descendants, tu continues ta pitoyable petite vie tranquillement. Comme les conséquences n'apparaîtront pas avant plusieurs décennies, personne ne t'accusera. Officiellement, tu restes intouché. Invincible. Personne ne saura la vérité. Tu tairas à jamais ce secret, et je l'emporterai avec moi dans ma tombe. Bravo. Tu as finement joué ton coup. Tu en es fier ? Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'être après tout. Ta dernière lettre transpirait le soulagement, et non la crainte et la culpabilité. Ton échec t'importe peu. Tu n'as écrit cette stupide _Histoire du Temps_ que par acquis de conscience. En vérité, tu te moques éperdument du sort des générations futures. Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste. Heureusement que je sais que tu n'es pas de mèche avec l'Unité, autrement je surmonterais le poison pour t'étrangler de mes propres mains. Tu lis ça ? Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais moi-même sans la moindre hésitation. Et crois-moi que je le ferais. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai.

Jamais.

Mais je suppose que tu t'en moques, pas vrai ? Tu as empoisonné cette lettre pour que je ne révèle rien aux autres. Tu espères seulement que je serve tes petits intérêts pour que tu puisses continuer ta vie minable.

Alors tu sais quoi ?

Va te faire foutre, Joy Boy. »

* * *

 _Je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire une lettre au départ, mais finalement, ça correspond plutôt bien. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas précisé l'auteur de cette lettre, à part indiquer que c'est une femme, mais ça n'a pas de réelle importance ici. De toute façon, elle est morte._

 _D'autres interludes arriveront par la suite, un nommé "Le Protecteur", dans la même veine que celui-ci, et un autre nommé "Le Capitaine", davantage dans la temporalité de Nojiko._

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _Sauvez vos personnages favoris. Postez une review !_

 _See ya !_


	20. Partie 17

_Heyya !_

 _Me revoilà après une absence notamment due aux concours._

 _Merci à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 17

* * *

Le soulagement t'envahit alors que tu serres ta sœur contre toi. Tu as eu si peur pour elle. Tu as craint le pire, tu as été effrayée à l'idée de retrouver son corps criblé de balles. Tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu as cru ne jamais la revoir lorsque tu as été coincée dans cette ruelle, à deux doigts de la mort. Et pourtant, c'est bien son odeur de mandarine que tu sens dans son cou, ses larmes qui mouillent ton épaule. Elle est vivante, et indemne. Tout comme toi.

Tu refuses de la lâcher, de peur que la brutale réalité ne te rattrape soudainement. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse. Alors vous restez l'une contre l'autre sans vous soucier des regards à la fois amusés et attendris de votre entourage. Robin observe ta sœur d'un œil aimant, Luffy vous octroie son plus grand sourire, même Zoro se laisse aller à une fine esquisse de joie. Vous êtes en sécurité, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Pourtant, les pertes ont été importantes. L'unité de Katakuri a été décimée. Dès son arrivée dans le village, elle a été prise pour cible par Kuro. Et lorsque vous êtes arrivés, elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous permettre de fuir. Ils étaient déjà condamnés, alors autant s'assurer que les autres survivent. Tu ne les remercieras jamais assez pour cet acte de bravoure inégalable. Sans eux, tu aurais peut-être perdu Nami, ou n'importe quel autre de tes proches. Au lieu de ça, vous êtes tous là dans cette planque.

Shanks et Aokiji discutent avec Iceburg et Kalifa. L'unité de l'ancien directeur du théâtre vous a sauvés des griffes de la milice. Sans elle, vous seriez à la merci de Rayleigh. Autrement dit, la mort vous habiterait désormais.

Nami a d'ailleurs très longuement remercié Iceburg d'être intervenu. Ta sœur sait très bien que ta vie s'est jouée à un fil. Elle en a parfaitement conscience, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas non plus de toi.

Vous vous résignez néanmoins à vous lâcher lorsque la réunion commence. La situation est critique. Bien que vous soyez profondément soulagées de vous être retrouvées, l'heure n'est pas à la réjouissance. Votre destin peut encore basculer à n'importe quelle seconde.

Dans un silence de plomb, vous vous installez autour de la table. Beaucoup de sièges sont vides, la plupart destinée à l'unité de Katakuri, les autres pour quelques membres de celle d'Iceburg. Votre sauvetage ne s'est pas fait sans sacrifice. Tu baisses brièvement la tête avant de la relever, bien droite sur ta chaise. Si ces personnes ont choisi de se battre jusqu'à en perdre la vie, ce n'est pas pour que les survivants s'apitoient ensuite sur leur sort. Tu n'abandonneras pas et tu avanceras. Tu n'envisages pas la moindre alternative.

Tu remarques aussi que ton unité n'a essuyé aucune perte. Tu restes choquée quelques secondes. Tout le monde est là, sans exception. Les seuls absents sont ceux restés dans votre base principale. Est-ce là la chance qui brille au-dessus de vos têtes ?

— Je sais que vous souhaiteriez tous un peu de repos pour panser vos plaies et pleurer nos pertes, commença calmement Shanks. Mais le temps nous manque.

Personne ne parle. Personne ne le contredit. Tout le monde en a conscience. C'est une course contre la montre. Shanks pose les deux avis de recherche au centre de la table et reprend.

— Nos ennemis sont ici. Ils convoitent le Rouage du Temps. Ils ne partiront pas sans l'avoir trouvé.

— C'est un avantage pour nous, poursuit Iceburg. Nul besoin de le traquer dans le village et ses environs. Nous savons où le trouver.

— Nous lui tendrons une embuscade là où se trouve le Rouage, explique alors Kalifa. Il ne nous échappera pas.

Le plan est convaincant. De plus, tu sais Marco blessé. Il ne guérira pas en quelques jours de la balle qu'il s'est pris dans l'épaule. Même si cela ne le ralentira pas, cela aura au moins le mérite de le neutraliser en cas d'affrontement. Avec un bras inutile, tu supposes qu'il évitera tout combat. Seul Teach reste une menace concrète, d'autant plus que l'avis de recherche ne comporte pas vraiment d'informations à son sujet. Du peu que tu l'as aperçu, tu l'imagines bon tireur, sans doute prêt à tout pour venir en aide à son coéquipier. Tu n'oublies pas que cet homme infâme a été capable de s'infiltrer dans les geôles du gouvernement pour libérer Marco.

Zoro s'éclaircit cependant la voix pour capter l'attention et se redresse sur sa chaise.

— C'est bien joli tout ça, mais comment on trouve ce Rouage ?

Sa remarque est pertinente. Quelques murmures s'échappent tout autour de la table. Certes, les faits ont prouvé que les légendes sur les Rouages étaient fondées, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous savez où sont cachés ces objets mythiques.

Shanks sourit alors et déplie une carte sur la table. Il pointe du doigt un endroit précis dans les forêts du nord, non loin de votre position et du village.

— Fort heureusement pour nous, notre cible a choisi de dérober en premier lieu un Rouage dont nous connaissons déjà la localisation.

Si tu es d'abord perplexe, tu te rappelles ensuite que Shanks a participé à la traque de Marco. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il en sache autant.

— Rayleigh connaît aussi la localisation du Rouage.

Cette constatation t'est apparue comme une évidence, et tu l'as aussitôt déclarée devant le reste de la Cause. Les autres membres se tournent vers toi, étonnés, dubitatifs également. Ils te regardent comme si ta brève confrontation avec le milicien t'a révélé d'innombrables secrets. Shanks met néanmoins fin à ce début de spéculations.

— Effectivement. Rayleigh a également participé à la traque de Marco. Il est fort à parier que la milice adoptera un plan similaire au nôtre.

Cette annonce provoque un nouveau silence de plomb. Cette mission sera dangereuse, voire mortelle pour certains d'entre vous. Si vous croisez la milice, les tirs fuseront automatiquement.

— Mais nous ne pouvons pas permettre que la milice mette la main sur Marco, intervient soudainement Kuzan, très calme. Si elle capture, nous perdrons toute chance d'obtenir des informations pour restaurer le Temps.

Des hochements de tête acquiescent ses propos. Toi-même tu le fixes avec détermination. Il a parfaitement raison. Si vous mission échoue, vous risquez de précipiter votre propre perte. À vrai dire, et même si tu n'oseras pas le dire à voix haute, il vaut mieux que Marco parvienne à s'échapper plutôt qu'il tombe entre les mains de la milice. Même s'il doit payer pour l'ignominie de ses actes, cela ne doit pas se faire au détriment de la survie de votre monde.

— Bien, reprit Shanks. Maintenant que le plan est clair, nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

Le temps n'est pas au repos. Une seule seconde peut suffire pour faire basculer la balance. Si tu hésites, tu peux succomber à la mort, ou pire. Si tu hésites, la mission peut faillir et conduire le monde à sa perte.

* * *

 _Serait-ce un miracle ? Non, il s'agit bien d'une partie calme ! Offrons donc un peu de repos à ces âmes en perdition._

 _On approche de la fin de la première partie de cette histoire, et je vais essayer de la terminer d'ici la fin de la semaine._

 _Sauvez vos personnages favoris. Postez une review !_

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	21. Partie 18

_Heyya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 18

* * *

Tu emmerdes le destin, la fatalité, et toutes les conneries qui vont avec. Tu n'y as jamais cru. Tu n'en as jamais voulu. Et pourtant le sort s'acharne sur toi dans l'espoir que tu comprennes l'impossibilité de te dérober à ce qui t'attend.

Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot martèle ton esprit alors que tu restes figée. Tu ne bouges plus, la bouche entrouverte dans un mélange de stupeur, de tristesse et de colère.

Pourquoi ? Tu es perdue, incapable de te ressaisir. Tu ne l'acceptes pas. Tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Tu le refuses.

Pourquoi ? Ton regard s'arrête sur chaque personne présente dans le petit salon de votre planque. Vous n'êtes même pas encore partis pour trouver le Rouage du Temps que tout vous rattrape déjà.

Personne n'échappe à son destin. Les évènements le laissent croire. Pourquoi ?

Les traits fermés, impassible, Shanks fixe la table. Tu ignores ce à quoi il pense, mais tu supposes qu'il encaisse difficilement les faits. Kuzan s'est assis dans un fauteuil pour digérer la nouvelle. Nami et Robin se tiennent l'une contre l'autre pour se rassurer et se réconforter mutuellement. Zoro reste de marbre, mais tu sais qu'il tait sa douleur pour n'inquiéter personne. Luffy s'est rapproché de toi pour t'offrir un soutien.

L'équipe d'Iceburg est absente, partie un peu plus tôt en repérage pour votre mission.

Tu serres la main de Luffy, comme pour te rattacher à quelque chose de concret. À la réalité.

Ton regard s'égare sur Usopp qui a bravé les recommandations médicales pour vous rejoindre. Dès que tu l'as vu, tu as su qu'il y avait un problème. Même si ton ami a râlé quant aux semaines d'immobilité qui l'attendaient, il ne prendrait pas le risque de négliger sa santé. Pourtant, il se tient devant toi, l'air abattu.

Comment ne pas l'être après tout ? La situation n'est déjà pas au beau fixe, et il en rajoute une couche. Le soleil disparu l'effondrement du Temps s'éloigne toujours un peu plus. Quand tout cela prendra-t-il fin ?

La destinée de chaque être est-elle écrite à l'avance ? Tu ne peux te résigner à y croire.

Pourtant, tu connais les légendes. Les Moires régissent le destin, tissent et coupent le fil de la vie de chaque personne. Personne n'y échappe. À la naissance, Clotho tisse ce fil que Lachésis déroule. Chacun profite alors des joies de la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'Atropos intervienne et coupe le fil, entraînant une mort inévitable.

Tu as toujours pris cela par-dessus la jambe. Des légendes. Comment des mythes de temps oubliés peuvent décider de votre avenir ? Tu n'as jamais voulu les prendre au sérieux. Peut-être aurais-tu dû. Tu accepterais sans doute plus facilement les évènements.

La mort s'abat encore sur vous, inaltérable, sans limites. Personne n'échappera à ce cruel destin. Encore une fois, vous devez faire face à la perte de proches. La Cause est à nouveau amputée de ses soutiens. Un à un, vous décédez tous.

Les journaux n'en parleront probablement pas, manipulés par l'Ombre. Usopp a donc pris les devants pour vous prévenir. Les mots ont d'ailleurs eu du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait préféré taire ces faits.

Peu de temps après votre départ, la mort a encore frappé. Inéluctable. Implacable.

— … Tu en es sûr ?

La voix de Shanks s'élève, incertaine. Il cherche à vérifier une nouvelle fois, comme si Usopp ne faisait que plaisanter.

Pourtant, il vous regarde un à un, terriblement mal à l'aise.

— Certain.

Il marque une pause, hésite à continuer. Doit-il réellement le répéter ? Il inspire, se jette à l'eau. La désillusion te frappe encore de plein fouet.

— Kureha est morte. Assassinée par le Commodore Laksey.

Rien ne changera ce fait. Tu dois te faire à cette idée. La Milice ne s'arrête pas, elle est déterminée à vous éliminer tous jusqu'au dernier. À ses yeux, il n'y a pas d'autre solution envisageable. Vous devez tous périr, vous et tous vos idéaux.

Perdre Kureha vous affaiblit considérablement. À part elle, les médecins qui acceptent de vous aider ne courent pas les rues. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous vous reposiez constamment sur elle. Qui d'autre pourrait vous soigner ? Le seul nom qui te vient en tête, c'est Kaya, mais elle n'a toujours pas terminé ses études.

Tu retiens un soupir. Le Commodore Laksey n'est pas non plus un inconnu. Sa réputation le précède, bien qu'il soit moins sanguinaire et cruel que le capitaine Kuro. Au moins, il n'inflige pas de souffrances supplémentaires. Il est efficace, et va à l'essentiel. Il fait rarement de prisonniers, ne s'occupe pas des tortures. Le croiser signifie souvent mourir dans la foulée. D'une certaine façon, c'est une sorte de soulagement pour vous. Si vous êtes immédiatement tués, vous ne risquez pas de compromettre les secrets de la Cause et votre survie.

Cette manière de relativiser est étrange. Déplacée. Pourtant, elle représente votre quotidien. Dans quelles circonstances la situation sera-t-elle la plus avantageuse ? Ou plutôt, pour être parfaitement honnête, la moins catastrophique ?

— Comment a-t-elle été découverte ? reprend Shanks, désireux de comprendre.

— On l'ignore. Personne ne s'y attendait.

Usopp a repris le contrôle de lui. Il se montre moins hésitant. Il a raison. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

— Et la planque ? intervient Kuzan, inquiet de la sécurité des autres membres de votre unité.

— Toujours inconnue de la milice, je dirai. Rien n'est sûr cependant. On ne sait même pas comment ils ont découvert Kureha.

— Et Laksey ?

Tu observes Shanks dont le regard est désormais braqué sur Usopp. Tu songes qu'il a peut-être connu le Commodore, avant qu'il ne déserte la milice, de la même manière qu'il a été ami avec Rayleigh. La situation ne doit guère être aisée pour lui. Il doit faire face à ses anciens collègues, et être prêt à les éliminer si nécessaire.

— Quoi, Laksey ? Ce type n'est pas rattaché à notre ville, il n'aurait même pas dû intervenir. Il a agi dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne soit au courant.

— Il est toujours en ville ?

— Je crois. Notre réseau d'informations est quelque peu en rade, et la milice a renforcé ses patrouilles. Ça devient vraiment difficile pour nous de sortir.

Shanks hoche la tête, pensif. En face de lui, Usopp se tortille un peu. Tu fronces les sourcils alors que tu le dévisages.

— Il y a autre chose.

Personne ne souffle un mot. Vous redoutez le pire. La nouvelle de la mort de Kureha n'est-elle déjà pas suffisante pour votre malheur ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il autant sur vous ? Tu ignores ce que vous avez fait dans une précédente vie, mais vous deviez sûrement être des criminels recherchés dans tout le pays pour que le karma se venge autant de vous.

— … Quoi donc ? oses-tu demander. Parle, Usopp.

Il vous regarde encore un instant, respire un grand coup.

— On vient de l'apprendre, mais un Rouage du Temps a été volé.

Silence. Pas un bruit. La stupeur vous saisit.

Puis Shanks explose.

— Tu en es absolument certain ? On parle d'un Rouage ! Pas d'une bricole accessible à tous !

Il se retient d'attraper Usopp par le col et de le secouer.

— C'est dans le journal de ce matin. Avec l'effondrement du Temps, personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Comme pour preuve, il sort de sa poche une feuille froissée d'un journal insoumis à l'Ombre.

— Mais… Les Rouages ne sont pas normalement surveillés par la milice ? s'enquiert ta sœur.

— Si ! Et c'est là le problème ! Jusqu'à présent, tous les rapports indiquaient que Marco commencerait par le Rouage d'ici ! Pas par un autre !

Shanks semble réellement perdu. Tu as l'impression que toutes ses prédictions se sont avérées fausses, que ses plans viennent d'être ruinés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ne tarde pas à reprendre, déterminé à tirer le fin mot de cette histoire.

— Quand l'a-t-il volé ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoue Usopp. Le journal ne dit rien à ce sujet.

— Et les autres Rouages ?

— Aucune idée, Shanks. Je te l'ai dit, les dérèglements du Temps empêchent d'en avoir la certitude. Et s'il y a eu un autre vol, la milice doit sûrement taire l'affaire.

Le rouquin fait le cent pas parmi le petit salon. La situation lui échappe, ainsi qu'à vous tous. Depuis quand cette enflure de Marco a-t-elle pris autant d'avance ? Comment a-t-il fait pour échapper à toutes les traques qui sont organisées pour le retrouver ? Tu ne comprends pas. Quelque chose t'échappe.

— … Il faut que j'aille voir un contact, annonce Shanks. Lui au moins en saura peut-être davantage sur la situation.

Personne ne s'oppose à ce plan. Vous avez besoin d'informations. Aucun d'entre vous n'est assez fou pour le contredire.

— Kuzan, lance le plan sans moi. Protégez ce foutu Rouage coûte que coûte. Marco ne doit absolument pas s'en emparer.

Dans la foulée, Shanks quitte la planque pour se faufiler dans les rues du petit village. Tu ignores qui est son contact, mais tu espères qu'il pourra vous aider à voir plus clair.

Et en même temps, tu te dis que quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre sans que tu en ais totalement conscience.

* * *

 _Forcément, le calme ne pouvait pas durer. Nous sommes dans un monde quelque peu apocalyptique après tout._

 _Mes lecteurs de Vice Vital auront reconnu le topo sur les Moires (divinités de la destiné de la Grèce Antique), c'est tout à fait volontaire de ma part de reprendre cet élément (et la lecture de l'autre histoire ne soit pas nécessaire)._

 _Sauvez vos personnages favoris. Postez une review !_

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	22. Interlude – Le Protecteur

_Heya !_

 _Voici un nouvel interlude, d'un autre format encore ! Chaque personnage des interludes a sa narration particulière (merci à mon petit poisson d'amour d'avoir soulevé l'idée au détour d'une review)._

 _Pas de thème musical cette fois. Il me semble qu'il devait y en avoir un, mais je l'ai complètement oublié. Bref._

 _Merci en tout cas à_ Illheart et Everivy _pour leurs reviews et leur soutien indéfectible !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Interlude

— Le Protecteur —

* * *

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°1 : Protéger le Couloir.

Ais-je vraiment le choix ? Non. Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir ou de vouloir. Dans mon cas, ce que je désire importe peu. C'est une question de _devoir_. Je dois protéger le Couloir, il n'y a pas à discuter. Telle est ma mission, transmise au sein de ma famille depuis des siècles.

Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Je dois le faire, qu'importe ce que cela m'en coûte. Même si, parfois, je rêve de mener une toute autre vie, affranchie de toutes ces responsabilités pesantes, je sais que cela doit être fait. Si le Couloir n'est pas protégé, l'Unité vaincra. Et cela ne doit jamais arriver. Je ne veux pas dramatiser la situation, mais réellement, si l'Unité poursuit ses plans, le monde disparaîtra, purement et simplement.

Et même si je suis loin d'être un héros, je n'ai même absolument aucune envie d'en devenir un, je fais partie des idiots qui vivent dans ce monde. Pas besoin de chercher une autre raison pour tout faire afin de le sauver. Dans mon cas, cela passe par la protection du Couloir.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°2 : Survivre aussi longtemps que possible.

La question ne se pose même pas en fait. Certains veulent vivre pour profiter de leur existence et des plaisirs qu'offre la vie. Ils le désirent. Tout l'inverse de moi. Je _dois_ vivre. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Même si j'avais envie de mourir, je ne le pourrais pas, sauf si je réussis à transmettre cette foutue mission. Etant donné que je suis le seul membre encore en vie de ma famille, cela s'annonce compromis.

Je dois accomplir cette mission qui incombe à ma famille depuis des siècles. Je n'ai pas à y réfléchir. C'est ainsi. Je dois le faire. Je dois vivre.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°3 : Mourir si nécessaire.

Même si je dois vivre pour protéger le Couloir, je ne peux prendre le risque de dévoiler certains secrets. Si jamais je me fais capturer par l'Unité, il faudra que je meure rapidement, quitte à mettre fin à mes jours. Nos ennemis ne doivent jamais découvrir l'emplacement du Couloir. Si cela arrivait… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je me concentre donc sur l'essentiel, je n'émets aucune hypothèse sur l'avenir. L'Unité ne doit jamais découvrir les secrets en ma possession. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi. J'ignore toujours pourquoi l'Unité s'oppose à la mission ancestrale de ma famille, mais cela n'importe peu. La finalité reste la même. Je suis sûr d'une chose : l'Unité est l'ennemie.

Certains pourraient me reprocher d'être aussi catégorique avec mon manque flagrant d'informations. Enfin, si le peuple connaissait la vérité sur ma famille et l'Unité. Peut-être. C'est vrai. Ma décision paraît butée. Cependant, je suis certain d'avoir raison. En dépit de connaître les raisons et les objectifs de l'Unité, j'ai connaissance d'autres secrets qui me permettent de statuer aussi catégoriquement. A ne pas en douter.

C'est pour cela que si nécessaire, je n'hésiterais pas à mourir.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°4 : Haïr le Clan.

Me haïr aussi, probablement. Je n'ai pas su tendre l'oreille. Je n'ai pas su écouter. Comme tous mes ancêtres avant moi, j'ai été sourd aux suppliques silencieuses qui ont longtemps crié Son agonie. Je l'ai ignoré sans même le vouloir. L'ais-je condamné ? Peut-être. Je suis en partie responsable, comme tout le reste de ma famille.

Et Joy Boy. On en parle de ce connard ? Ce qui est réellement détestable, c'est que personne n'a réellement su ce qu'il a fait. Personne dans ma famille. Personne dans notre Clan, dont lui et ma famille font partie. Il a caché ses torts, quitte à précipiter notre perte.

Et cela je le sais parce que j'ai découvert la fameuse _Histoire du Temps_ de Joy Boy. La vraie, pas ce ramassis de conneries infâmes qu'on peut fréquemment trouver. Peut-être que l'Unité a eu vent de ce livre, et a décidé d'en créer des fausses copies pour éviter tout problème, à défaut de pouvoir brûler l'original. Pendant tout ce temps, l' _Histoire du Temps_ était cachée au Couloir, sans que personne dans ma famille ne la découvre. Seul le Couloir a permis qu'on la découvre. Etait-ce l'une de Tes dernières suppliques ? Je me le demande.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°5 : Haïr mes ancêtres.

Pendant tout ce temps, pendant des siècles, l' _Histoire du Temps_ de Joy Boy était dissimulée au Couloir. Et personne dans ma famille ne l'a découverte. Personne. Étaient-ils tous aveugles ? En toute honnêteté, je ne comprends même pas comment cela peut être possible. Comment ont-ils pu passer à côté pendant des siècles ? Cela m'échappe complètement.

« Tu descends d'une illustre lignée ». Mes parents me le répétaient souvent, mais cette prétention est franchement ridicule et pathétique. Ils n'ont jamais lu l' _Histoire du Temps_. Ils n'ont jamais rien su de cette catastrophe qui approchait. Et même s'ils avaient su, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Auraient-ils fermé les yeux ? Ou auraient-ils pris leur destin en main pour contrer les plans sinistres de l'Unité ?

Et que puis-je faire désormais ? Je hais les générations précédentes pour leur inactivité. Et je l'ai su trop tard. Je ne peux que me désoler de mon impuissance. En temps normal, je me lamenterais sur mon sort. J'essaierais d'implorer, mais ce serait à mon tour d'être ignoré. La solitude m'entourerait. Personne ne viendra à mon secours car personne n'est venu au Sien.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°6 : Agir.

Le Temps ne peut être sauvé maintenant. Il s'effondrera, inévitablement. Le mal fait des siècles auparavant à cause de la peur de Joy Boy est trop profond, et il est désormais trop tard pour empêcher sa chute.

Cependant, cela ne veut dire que cela est la fin pour autant. Bien loin de là. Il est toujours possible de le restaurer. Malgré la haine que je porte à Joy Boy, l' _Histoire du Temps_ apporte bel et bien la solution. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

Je t'ai rencontré. Toi, qui t'es mis d'une manière improbable l'Unité à dos. Toi, qui as refusé de les laisser faire. Grâce à toi, je sais désormais qu'une chance, même infime, existe encore. La vérité a éclaté. On peut encore damner le pion à l'Unité. Avec ce stupide bouquin de ce connard nommé Joy Boy, nous pouvons encore réparer ses erreurs.

Ce n'est pas que nous _pouvons_ le faire, mais plutôt que nous _devons_ le faire. Il est hors de question que le Temps s'effondre définitivement. Nous sommes prêts à tous les sacrifices pour parvenir à notre objectif. Nos vies importent peu face à des millions d'autres.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°7 : Mettre en place un plan.

Je ne suis plus seul dans cette lutte désespérée. Ensemble, nous pouvons agir. Nous avons la détermination nécessaire pour damner le pion à l'Unité. Vous n'avez certes aucun lien avec le Clan, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vous joindre à moi et de m'aider. Je n'ai même pas eu à vous demander. Vous vous êtes proposés de vous-mêmes lorsque vous avez pris conscience de la situation en lisant l' _Histoire du Temps_.

A vrai dire, notre plan d'action a été vite vu. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour restaurer le Temps, impossible de faire autrement. Le réel problème réside plutôt sur la menace de l'Unité. S'ils ont vent de nos ambitions, ils vont tout faire pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et toi… ils sont à ta recherche. Tu as entendu certains de leurs agents, refusé de les rejoindre, fui pour éviter de mourir. Ils veulent te tuer car tu sais désormais des choses que tu devrais ignorer. Tu t'es joint à moi parce que tu n'as plus rien à perdre. S'ils te retrouvent, tu sais que c'est la fin pour toi.

Alors nous devons agir au plus vite. Les raisons ne manquent pas. Pour nous-mêmes, à la fois pour réparer les erreurs du passé que pour s'offrir un avenir, mais aussi pour le reste du monde.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°8 : Ne pas succomber.

Je savais que cela serait difficile. J'en avais parfaitement conscience. Sans réel ennemi au cours des siècles, l'Unité est devenu puissante. Elle a corrompu la société afin de parvenir à ses fins. Elle ne laisse rien au hasard. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait, et comment réagir. Ce sentiment d'impuissance est horrible. J'ai l'impression d'être au pied du mur, ou dans un gouffre dont les parois sont trop lisses pour pouvoir grimper.

Pourquoi dois-je rester spectateur de cette décadence ? Je savais certes qu'accomplir notre plan présenterait beaucoup d'obstacles, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Je réussis certes à rester dans l'ombre pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps ? L'Unité a-t-elle déjà connaissance de mon implication ? Je n'en sais strictement rien.

Je m'en veux aussi. Je m'en veux de les laisser en première ligne. Ils se sont eux-mêmes proposés, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte pour autant. Je me suis attaché à eux, et je refuse de les perdre. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Ô Temps, es-tu à ce point un connard irrévérencieux qui conserve une profonde rancœur ?

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°9 : Recommencer.

J'aimerais tout reprendre à zéro. Tout recommencer. Empêcher que Joy Boy précipite l'effondrement du Temps. Entendre bien plus tôt les suppliques silencieuses du Temps. L'aider en conséquence. Tout serait plus simple. Moins douloureux. Si le Temps ne s'effondre pas, combien de vies seraient sauvées ? Bien trop pour qu'on puisse les compter. Cependant, nous sommes incapables de Le préserver.

Puis j'aimerais tout recommencer d'un point de vue purement personnel. Notamment notre rencontre. Je suis sûr que tu souriras si jamais un jour tu lis ces lignes. Mais dans ce désespoir ambiant, j'ai bien le droit de m'accorder une petite fantaisie, même si elle ne sauvera pas le monde. La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, je refuse que tu sois couvert de sang. Ou à moitié mort. Faisons ça dans les règles, autour d'un verre, sur une terrasse par une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Ça te branche ? Et je t'interdis de venir encore avec tes menaces de fin du monde, tu m'entends ?

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Au Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°10 : Toi.

Te rencontrer a été une chose étrange. Je ne m'attendais déjà pas à trouver quelqu'un mourant aux abords du Couloir, et encore une personne qui s'avérait être un ennemi de l'Unité. Mes ancêtres ont d'ailleurs dû se retourner dans leur tombe lorsque je t'ai ramené au Couloir pour te soigner. C'aurait été amusant d'observer la tête de ces idiots à ce moment-là.

Tu m'as rappelé que rien n'était perdu. Que nous pouvions toujours agir. Et pour cela, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Sans toi, je serais peut-être resté simple spectateur, incapable de sauver qui que ce soit. J'ignore d'où tu tires ta force, surtout après cette trahison que tu as vécue. Malgré ça, malgré avoir manqué d'être tué par quelqu'un que tu estimais être un proche, tu n'abandonnes pas. Tu continues de te battre contre vents et marées.

Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. Mon affection pour toi altère mon jugement, et empiète sur notre mission. Mais je les emmerde tous. Ma famille, le Clan. Pourquoi devrais-je tout sacrifier pour réparer leurs erreurs ? Je ne suis pas exigeant, je ne demande qu'une seule chose : que tu restes en vie.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Trop loin du Couloir.

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°11 : Faire ses adieux.

J'aurais préféré ne jamais écrire ces lignes, mais je dois m'y résoudre. Je l'ai vue. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. C'est impossible. Hors de portée. Je sais déjà comment tout cela va se terminer. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Tu as dû le voir, tout comme moi. J'en suis certain. J'ai toujours eu le don de déceler les communions. Le Temps est un fourbe qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il se plait à nous faire souffrir. Il s'est délecté de me montrer ma propre fin que je n'ai su empêcher.

Je vais mourir, incessamment sous peu. L'Unité est sur mes traces. Bien entendu, elle ne souhaite pas me tuer, mais plutôt m'extorquer des informations cruciales. Je m'y refuse. Je ne vous trahirai pas. Je ne trahirai pas notre objectif. Je préfère mourir au lieu de parler. Mon couteau est déjà prêt. J'attends seulement de terminer ceci, et de le cacher quelque part où tu pourras le retrouver.

Mais n'oublie pas, je t'en prie. Ne meurs pas en cherchant vengeance. Tu dois vivre. Ma mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Tu dois aller au bout de notre mission. J'ai bien conscience de placer tous mes espoirs sur tes épaules, et j'en suis navré, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Lui et toi, et même particulièrement toi, êtes les seules personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je sais que vous n'abandonnerez pas.

Alors je t'en prie, n'oublie pas. N'oublie pas notre promesse. Sauve une vie par jour. Même si c'est la tienne à chaque fois. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Mais au moins, à défaut de sauver les autres, tu resteras en vie. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je refuse que tu me rejoignes dans les limbes du Temps.

.

.

.

 **x/x/xxxx**

Ailleurs

 _Toutes blessent._

Tâche n°12 : Le Temps.

 _Toutes blessent_.

« _Souviens-toi_ que le Temps est un joueur avide

Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! c'est la loi. »

 _La dernière tue_. »

.

.

* * *

 _Merci à_ Baudelaire _de me laisser emprunter deux de ces vers du poème_ L'Horloge _des_ Fleurs du Mal.

 _Sauvez vos personnages favoris. Postez une review !_

 _Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier._

 _See ya !_


	23. Partie 19

_Heyya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 19

* * *

Comme Shanks vous l'a demandé, vous avez lancé le plan « Protection du Rouage » sans attendre qu'il rentre. Vous ne pouvez laisser ces deux enflures de criminels mettre la main sur un nouveau Rouage du Temps. Ils en ont déjà un de trop.

Alors, dans la discrétion la plus absolue pour éviter la milice qui patrouille dans le village et ses environs, vous êtes partis en quête de ce précieux trésor grâce aux indications de Shanks.

Tout en restant sur vos gardes, vous avez rejoint l'entrée d'un souterrain dissimulée sous des buissons au cœur des forêts du nord. À présent, vous marchez depuis des heures dans des tunnels humides et plus sombres encore que les nuits noires. Vous devez aussi faire attention aux différents embranchements afin de ne pas vous tromper, car en réalité, c'est un véritable labyrinthe qui s'étend sous terre.

Sans les renseignements de Shanks, tu doutes que vous auriez pu le trouver par vous-mêmes avec ce temps qui vous fait défaut.

Cet élément t'intrigue d'ailleurs. Comment Marco a-t-il pu découvrir la localisation du Rouage ? Aucune légende ne contient d'informations à ce sujet, et l'équipe de Shanks ne l'a découverte qu'à force de traquer ce truand notoire.

Comment a-t-il fait ? Connait-il des légendes oubliées ? A-t-il quelque chose en sa possession qui lui a facilité le travail ? A-t-il des alliés dont vous n'avez même pas connaissance ? Toutes ces questions te trottent dans l'esprit, mais aucune réponse ne te vient. Elles restent hors de ta portée, invisibles à tes yeux, et peut-être même ont-elles tout simplement disparu. Plus tu avances, et plus tu as l'impression que jamais tu ne pourras tirer le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Dans ces quelques moments de doute, tu te ronges les ongles et les sangs. Tu t'interroges : et si tes ennemis avaient raison, pour finir ?

Ce scénario horrible que tu ne parviens pas à effacer de tes pensées t'obnubile. Et si les partisans de l'Ombre vous éradiquaient tous ? Cette simple possibilité te dévore de l'intérieur. Ils vous éliminent, un par un, sans vous laisser la moindre chance de riposter. Ils ont eu Kureha, qui n'est même pas une membre de la Cause.

Dans ces conditions, comment pouvez-vous survivre ?

Vous êtes pris dans un étau qui n'a de cesse de se resserrer autour de vous. La menace de l'Ombre plane au-dessus de vos têtes, prête à s'abattre et à vous faucher sans éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul remord. Vous êtes une menace pour sa suprématie. Elle ne peut décemment pas vous laisser vivre.

Votre quête semble vouer à l'échec. Vous devez arrêter à tout prix Marco avant qu'il n'aggrave sa folie meurtrière, mais les obstacles se dressent sur votre chemin, inlassablement. À croire que le monde lui-même s'oppose à vos objectifs.

À croire que le Temps doit rester dans cet état de délabrement. Que son effondrement n'est que le fruit de la destinée.

Qui êtes-vous alors pour vous y opposer ?

Tu soupires alors que tout te paraît sans issue. Ce tunnel où tu n'y vois goutte est un parfait résumé de ta situation. La lumière s'est éteinte, au même titre que les solutions qui pourraient résoudre vos ennuis.

— Oh bordel…

Tu t'arrêtes brusquement, manquant de percuter Zoro. Tu fronces les sourcils. Pour qu'il jure, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème important.

— C'est impossible… murmure Nami.

Tu regardes alors là où tous regardent, et tu te figes aussitôt. Les mots se bloquent dans ta gorge. Tu bégaies des syllabes sans aucun sens.

La lueur de vos torches éclaire un autel encastré dans la roche, finement gravé de motifs aussi sublimes qu'inconnus. C'est la première fois que tu vois une chose pareille, et sans comprendre comment cela peut être possible, tu sais immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. Et tu sais que quelque chose cloche.

Tu te tournes alors vers les autres, mais plus personne ne bouge. L'évidence vous accable tous.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il autant sur vous ?

L'équipe d'Icebarg sécurise l'entrée du souterrain, mais à quoi bon désormais ? Le Rouage du Temps n'est plus qu'un vaste souvenir.

Il a disparu.

Marco vous a devancés. Il s'en est emparé avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de réagir. Disparu. Envolé. Sans aucune trace.

Que pouvez-vous faire, dans ces conditions ? Alors que le monde lui-même semble vous hurler que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ?

Dans ces conditions, comment ne pas croire que tout est vain ?

Tu laisses tomber ta lampe torche sur le sol humide de la galerie creusée sous terre, abattue. Tu as l'impression de courir après des chimères, de vivre au beau milieu d'illusions. Puis quelqu'un s'approche, et te tire une balle en poitrine. Cette personne détruit tous tes rêves, tous tes espoirs. À la fin, il ne te reste plus rien.

Juste un gouffre béant dans ton être qui se repaît de tes vaines espérances afin de les annihiler jusqu'à la toute dernière.

Cependant, tu refuses malgré tout de renoncer. Tu continueras à te battre jusqu'au bout. Tu n'abandonneras pas. Tu ne le peux pas. Même si cette lutte est complètement désespérée, il faut bien quelqu'un pour la poursuivre dans l'espoir qu'elle parvienne un jour à son terme. Personne ne pourra t'ôter cette conviction profonde. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tous ces sacrifices auront réellement été vains. Tu ne peux le permettre.

Quand tu repenses à toutes ces personnes mortes pour la Cause, tu ne peux décemment pas te résigner. Tu dois continuer à avancer. Pour Sabo, pour Ace, pour Vivi, pour Koala, et pour tous les autres que tu as certes peu connus, mais qui se battaient à tes côtés.

Et pour tous ceux qui sont encore vivants, tu refuses de laisser l'Ombre triompher sans lui opposer la moindre résistance.

— Attention !

Tu te retournes brusquement, mais tu te retrouves plaquée au sol sans comprendre ce qu'il passe. Puis tu entends les coups de feu, les cris, les ordres qui fusent.

La milice vous a trouvés.

— Foutez le camp !

Tu ne sais plus qui parle. Tu aperçois brièvement Robin qui tire sur vos ennemis, positionnée comme un rempart devant ta sœur pour la protéger.

Tu ne vois pas les autres. Tu ne sais pas si quelqu'un est touché. Mort.

Les lampes torches n'illuminent pas totalement la galerie, mais à la lumière d'une, tu reconnais Kuro qui sourit de satisfaction. Il vous a trouvés, et à présent, il va pouvoir vous tuer. Un à un. Jusqu'à ce que vos cadavres recouvrent le sol de ce tunnel humide.

Une main se saisit fermement de ton poignet et te tire vers elle. Aussitôt, tu es entraînée à la suite de quelqu'un, poussée à courir le plus rapidement possible pour fuir. Tu reconnais la silhouette devant toi. Luffy. C'est sûrement lui qui t'a projetée à terre pour te protéger des tirs, et maintenant, il t'aide à fuir.

À dire vrai, si vous ne vous entraidez pas, vous êtes morts.

Alors vous fuyez. Tu ne sais pas où te conduit Luffy, mais tu ne poses pas de question. Tu lui fais confiance. Ce n'est pas le moment de douter l'un de l'autre.

La seule chose qui importe pour l'instant, c'est de sortir de ce guêpier vivant.

Et cela risque fort de ne pas être une mince affaire.

* * *

 _Ahah, définitivement, nos protagonistes ne connaîtront pas le sens du mot "calme". Une prochaine fois peut-être !_

 _Sauvez vos personnages favoris. Postez une review !_

 _La vingtième partie est presque terminée, alors il n'y aura pas beaucoup de temps d'attente._

 _See ya !_


	24. Partie 20

_Heyya !_

 _Merci à_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Ce chapitre a un thème étrange, puisque je l'ai entièrement écrit avec une musique de Noël (ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi, je trouve l'air assez glauque si on oublie le sens des paroles). Et c'est donc_ Carol Of The Bells _de_ Cimorelli _qui sert de thème musical._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Ombre du Temps**

Partie 20

* * *

Il pleut à torrent.

Est-ce le Temps qui vous supplie une dernière fois ?

Sinistre messager d'un avenir funèbre, le vent s'engouffre dans les ruelles désertes, hurlant de toutes ses forces.

Ou est-ce le Temps qui se joue de votre malheur ?

L'orage gronde au-dessus de vos têtes, menaçant, annonciateur d'une fin funeste.

Le Temps rit-il de votre mort prochaine ?

Un véritable déluge. Des trombes d'eau frappent les dalles, noient tout sur leur passage. Les éléments se déchaînent, ravagent ce qui se dresse sur leur chemin. Les éclairs déchirent le ciel, apportent un brin de lumière avant de s'évaporer aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus.

La lumière ?

Elle n'existe plus pour vous. Tout n'est plus que ténèbres.

Et ces mêmes ténèbres vous conduisent droit vers votre fin inéluctable.

Pouvez-vous lutter ?

Non. C'est au-dessus de vos forces. Vous êtes trop faibles pour résister contre le Temps qui souhaite lui-même votre mort.

Si même celui que vous vous esquintez à sauver vous trahit, que pouvez-vous faire ?

Rien.

Vous êtes impuissants face à l'Ombre. Les éléments se déchaînent pour Elle. Ils sont ses loyaux serviteurs, symptômes morbides de la chute amère du Temps.

Que pouvez-vous faire contre cela ?

Que pouvez-vous faire contre le combat des entités divines ?

Pensiez-vous réellement pouvoir sauver la valeur sacrée de ce monde ? Vous vous êtes pris pour des dieux, à croire pouvoir réussir quelque chose qui est hors de votre portée.

Tu es trop faible, Nojiko.

L'espoir t'a abandonnée. Ne prétends pas le mériter.

Qu'as-tu donc fait pour daigner être sauvée ?

Tu t'es targuée de pouvoir sauver le Temps, une quête vaine qui t'est tout simplement inatteignable.

Tu es trop faible.

Alors meurs d'avoir trop cru en un avenir meilleur.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu serres les dents. Si tu cries, si tu respires trop fort, tu es morte. Ta propre fin ne t'a jamais parue aussi proche, mais tu t'y refuses. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas abandonner.

Alors tu serres les dents, malgré la douleur qui te transperce le ventre. Tes mains appuient sur la plaie pour contenir le sang qui s'écoule rapidement hors de tes veines. Tu sens tes forces te quitter petit à petit. Tu n'arrives pas à appliquer un point de pression suffisant pour bloquer l'hémorragie.

Chaque geste te tire de nouvelles douleurs. La balle qui s'est logée dans ton ventre n'est pas sortie. Elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Si tu bouges trop brusquement, tu crains les dommages supplémentaires qu'elle pourrait causer.

Tu restes immobile, coincée entre deux poubelles. C'est la seule cachette viable que tu as réussi à te dégotter. Même si l'adrénaline t'a permis de semer tes poursuivants, tu es désormais à terre. Tu ne peux plus courir. Tu ne peux plus fuir. S'ils te trouvent, tu es foutue. Personne ne te tirera d'affaire.

Tu as perdu Luffy dans la course-poursuite. Vous avez été séparés, et tu ignores ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Tu pries qui veut bien t'entendre de le laisser en vie. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meure. Il est votre rayon de soleil, tu refuses qu'il s'éteigne.

Tu en as assez de voir tes proches mourir les uns après les autres. Tu souhaites simplement que l'on vous laisse en paix. Pourquoi mener une vie tranquille est-il si compliqué ?

Pourquoi Marco a-t-il décidé de ruiner vos existences en provoquant l'effondrement du Temps ? Pourquoi ?

Tu ne le comprendras jamais, si tu es vouée à mourir ici. Cette réponse continuera à t'échapper, inlassablement. Elle te nargue, car jamais tu ne pourras l'approcher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts.

Le sort s'acharne sur toi. Il adore te martyriser, t'envoyer plus bas que terre. Bien que tu aies déjà touché le fond, il persiste à t'enterrer, toujours un peu plus, comme pour être certain que tu n'en réchapperas pas.

Avant de mourir, tu aurais voulu connaître ces réponses. Savoir si tout était vain depuis le départ. Avez-vous réellement une chance de triompher de l'Ombre ? De restaurer le Temps ?

Tes certitudes s'effondrent une à une. Tu n'es plus sûre de rien.

Tu nageais dans un océan d'illusions, et à présent, tu te noies. Rejoindre la surface t'est impossible. Tu coules, lentement. Ta déchéance t'entraîne vers le fond.

Tu fermes les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Tu ne dois pas faiblir. Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux sombrer dans l'inconscience, cela serait te condamner. Si la milice te trouve alors que tu es évanouie, tu n'oses imaginer ce qui t'arrivera à ton réveil.

Tu préfères ne rien imaginer.

Lentement, avec le peu de forces qu'il te reste, tu attrapes le couteau que Kaku t'a un jour donné, en priant qu'il te soit inutile. Cela te paraît si loin désormais, comme l'un de tes anciens rêves. Les espoirs qui t'animaient à cette époque se sont étiolés et se sont dissipés dans le vent. Que te reste-il désormais ? Plus qu'une vague espérance dont tu n'as même pas la certitude.

Les prières de Kaku ont été insuffisantes. Tu vas utiliser ce couteau, dans les minutes à venir. Il faut simplement que tu rassembles ton courage pour passer à l'acte.

Tu n'aurais pas cru que cela serait aussi dur. Tu penses alors à Usopp qui, malgré son optimisme, est souvent celui qui vous abat au dernier moment. Il met fin à votre vie afin de vous protéger. Tu savais déjà que cela est dur à endurer pour lui, mais tu n'avais pas la moindre idée d'à quel point.

Tu repenses à tes convictions. Ta vie ne t'appartient pas. Comment peux-tu penser à te l'ôter, même si c'est pour protéger la Cause ? La mort est douloureuse pour ceux qui restent, pas pour toi. Si tu te tranches les veines, dans quelques minutes tout au plus, ce sera terminé.

Mais peux-tu réellement infliger ça à Luffy ? Il a déjà trop souffert. Il a perdu ses deux frères, et tu veux rajouter ta propre fin sur sa conscience ?

Puis tu penses à ta sœur, à Usopp, et à tous les autres membres de la Cause avec qui tu vis au quotidien.

Comment peux-tu songer à leur imposer les conséquences de ta mort ? De ton suicide ?

Ta main tremble. Tes larmes roulent sur tes joues. Tu sanglotes.

Tu ne parviens pas à faire ce choix crucial.

La perspective de te faire torturer pendant des jours, des mois, des années, est-elle préférable à ta mort ?

Tes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Tu ramènes tes genoux contre ta poitrine, ignorant la douleur qui te transperce toujours. Tu serres encore ce couteau dans ta main, incapable de te décider.

— … Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, Usopp…

Ta voix est hachée, brisée. Tu la reconnais à peine.

Mais voilà ce qui est : tu vas mourir, que tu le décides ou non. Tu perds trop de sang. Jamais Usopp ne pourra terminer son tableau. Il ne vous verra jamais tous réunis autour de la table, heureux et souriants, sans l'Ombre qui plane au-dessus de vos têtes.

Tu regardes encore ce couteau, les yeux embués de tes larmes. Tu es trempée. Il pleut à verse, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Tu fixes la lame.

Ta main se crispe autour du manche en bois avant de se relâcher. Ton bras s'affaisse. Tes yeux se ferment.

Tu as trop tardé.

L'inconscience t'embrasse de tout son être.

Et la Mort s'approche désormais, lente, sinistre. Elle tend sa main osseuse vers toi pour cueillir ton âme.

Elle t'offre une dernière danse éternelle.

Alors meurs d'avoir trop cru, Nojiko.

* * *

 _Je crois que cette fin s'abstient de tout commentaire._

 _Cependant, il me faut parler de certaines choses qui fâchent : cette histoire est désormais officiellement **en pause**. On vient d'achever le premier arc de l'histoire si je peux dire, et certains éléments nécessaires à la suite sont encore en réflexion, parce que c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, loin de moi cette idée, mais il va falloir attendre. Maintenant vous pouvez balancer les tomates, vu ce suspens de fin. Ce qui est très drôle, soit dit en passant._

 _Il y aura peut-être un interlude durant cette pause, mais ce n'est absolument pas certain. Il faut encore que je me décide sur ce point. De toute façon, comme d'habitude, toutes les informations seront sur mon profil, et je répondrai aux messages, si messages il y a._

 _Sur ce, merci d'avoir suivi Nojiko et la Cause tout ce temps. On se reverra !_

 _N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à les sauver, laissez une review !_

 _See ya !_


End file.
